When Worlds Collide
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: When a Time Lady previously working for Torchwood jumps aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor finds out a very large secret and a larger question. 'Whose the Mother' Let the craziness ensue as the Doctor's daughter joins the crew in all new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of a possible new project! The first few chapters are based down on Earth in Torchwood but it moves on pretty quick to the Doctor Who realm, so that's why this is a Doctor Who fanfic! :P Duh! Set just before the end of season two of Torchwood and when Doctor Who parts begin it will most likely be set at the most current episodes so spoilers WILL be evident for Let's Kill Hitler, Night Terrors and The Girl Who Waited. Read with CAUTION. Rating may change if I do choose to have some darker themes... For now, ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, if I did I'd be starring in it! :) Mwaha! **

**I hope you're sitting comfortably, the tale is just beginning...**

**_When Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 1_**_  
><em>**

The Torchwood hub was quiet, Tosh was working silently on the computers, Owen was spinning aimlessly on a chair, Gwen was filing a few scattered pieces of paperwork, Ianto was brewing a fresh batch of coffee and Jack was overlooking the ordeal. Everyone was concentrating... everyone was silent. It was a rare time to see everyone so calm. Jack took a deep breath and welcomed the silence, absorbing every moment as if it were his last.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes met Tosh's gaze as she pushed herself from her chair, wide eyed. "Major rift activity." She announced, typing rapidly across the keys. Instantly, Owen was by her side checking the readings followed by Gwen, Ianto and finally Jack.

"Where?" It was Jack who spoke, instantly on alert.

"Hang on..." Tosh said; biting her lip as the map of Whales zoomed in closer and closer.

Closer still...

"That can't be." Tosh said incredulously, "If these readings are right then that means the activity is coming from-"

Her startled tone was cut off when a sudden monstrous crash sounded from outside the hub, forcing fierce vibrations from within. Everyone lost their balance, grabbing onto the nearest things to steady themselves. Gwen rocked on her feet, eyes wide. "_What_ was that?" she demanded.

Tosh pursed her lips as she watched the wide eyes that followed her features. "Like I said, the rift activity is coming from directly outside."

The team was dazed by the crash, various materials had fallen from desks or shelves and Ianto and Tosh had hurriedly been picking up the fallen debris. Gwen was the first to reach the door of the Torchwood hub. "You and Owen go through the front," Jack commanded slightly fiercer than normal, "I'll go through the back exit, whatever caused that, we have to trap it."

"What makes you so sure that...?" But Gwen trailed off with a tired sigh; Jack had already taken off towards the 'invisible lift' leaving Owen and herself to use the front door approach.

"C'mon Gwen," Owen called as he began to leave, "you just gonna stand there all day?"

Gwen simply smiled sarcastically before jogging after him.

Gwen and Owen ran stealthily across Cardiff bay. Gwen took a breath of air, instantly recoiling as she covered her face with her hands, the stench of what could only best be described as singed flesh assaulting her nostrils. "What the _hell _is that smell?" she choked out, her eyes narrowing as they darted around her surroundings in search for the scent.

Owen furrowed a brow, "What the-"

And yet again, both team members were cut off when they were forced to the edge of sanity, covering their ears desperately as to block out the sudden ear splitting scream that was set to the atmosphere like an almighty time bomb. Gwen had to bite back her own screams as the noise progressed further and further, her eardrums ringing as nerve breaking levels.

"C'mon!" Owen yelled, grabbing Gwen forcefully by the wrist as he dragged her further along the bay closer to the entrance of their 'invisible lift' where Owen was positive the noise emanated from.

They turned a corner to see a wide eyed Jack, covering his ears also, "can you see it?" he attempted to yell beyond all the screams.

"What is _it?_" Gwen yelled back.

"I don't know!" was the frustrated reply from the ex time agent as the screams began to die down, leaving the cool air of Cardiff calm once more.

"Alright, what was it?" Gwen demanded as she rushed over to the immortal.

"It's probably a who..." Jack concluded with a small grimace.

"What kind of creature would _make _that noise?" Gwen cried.

"Guys!"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Guys!"

Gwen snorted, "No you don't, you're useless!" she mocked.

"Listen!" Owen finally yelled over the two childish bickerers.

Jack and Gwen both turned to Owen and frowned, "what?" they asked in union, equally as pissed as each other.

Owen sighed, pointing behind the pair, "call me crazy," he stated slowly, "but I think I know who was screaming..."

Instantly the two agents turned around just to be faced with the terrible truth.

Gwen covered her mouth, her gaze turning glassy as muffled whimpers followed the realisation of what stood before her. "My God..." she whispered.

Jack didn't say anything, he merely stood. Frozen.

There, stood only a few feet ahead was a child. A terrified, blood and dirt encrusted child. Her mousy blonde locks had been matted with awful knots and scarlet streaks. Her small frame was shuddering, her arms limply wrapped around her torso. She took one heart shatteringly shallow breath before her eyes rolled back beyond her skull.

"Whoa!" Jack hissed, leaping forward just in time to catch the ailing child. She was so frail... so _young._

"What happened to her?" Gwen demanded as she knelt by Jack, taking a deeper look at the child. Her face was covered with small cuts and streaks of dirt. She was exhausted.

Owen quickly checked the child's pulse and frowned immediately, "her pulse is... too fast." His tone seemed unsure, his eyes scanning the small child in front of his gaze. "She's unconscious, probably has a concussion, series of cuts and bruises, some could be infected. We have to get her back to the hub." He concluded, standing up as Jack lifted the girl into a full bridal position as she shuddered uncontrollably under his grip.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, "you're safe now."

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, this first chapter is just a small taster of what is to come. By Chapter 2/3 the Whoniverse shall begin! ^^ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter, I was so pleased with the four reviews I got last time! :) Thank you so much! Chapter 3 starts the Whoniverse, be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or Torchwood. BWAHA!**

**:) Please review, it'll make my day.**

**I hope you're sitting comfortably. ^^ :3  
><strong>

_Chapter 2_

Tosh and Ianto were immediately concerned when the alarms sounding the arrival of the team caught their attention. The gates and doors swung open, revealing a struggling Jack, a concerned Owen and a very worried Gwen. They all rushed forwards straight to the med lab, their faces contorted into those of frustration and fear.

"Lay her down!" Owen instructed as Jack managed to haul the child down the steps. Her body was lifeless and rapidly losing heat. They had to determine her injuries as soon as possible.

Owen approached the girl with a small torch, lifting her eyelids and shining the light through her vacant orbs. "Slight concussion, nothing serious." Owen concluded, looking over the small cuts on her face. "These almost looks like... self harm?" Owen frowned to himself, inspecting the cuts further.

"Her nails have blood on them." Gwen stated quickly, pursing her lips as she stared at the poor vacant child. She'd seen too many children caught up in the awful workings of the rift. Too many children had been lost... she didn't know if she could deal with watching another one lose the battle of life and death.

"She clawed at her own face." Jack's words were not ones of question and were spoken neutrally, almost in disgust. Why would a child do that to herself? Was it of an alien connection?

"Check her over more thoroughly; check if anything is out of place." Jack instructed.

"You think it's something alien?" Tosh asked from her place overlooking the med lab.

"Call it a hunch," Jack said slowly as he turned towards Tosh, hands in pockets, "I want you to check the camera footage of Cardiff bay, I want to know what that explosion was and if this girl was a part of it."

Tosh nodded solemnly and got to work as the rest of the team began to branch off, doing their own thing once more and leaving only Jack and Owen in the med lab with the strange singed teenager.

"Alright," Owen said, putting on a pair of plastic gloves, "we should clean the cuts, prevent infection."

Jack nodded approvingly as Owen turned his back to grab a small cloth and dab it with disinfectant. Jack glanced over at Owen and admired the strength in him to do all of this. Seeing a child in this state was never easy, it reminded the Torchwood team of all the people that were put in harm's way of the Rift that cut through Cardiff. It took lives so easily, it scared them all.

Jack was so out of focus from the task ahead that he hadn't even noticed what was happening under his very nose.

Owen turned around with the cloth, eyes wide. "Fuckin' Hell." He hissed, almost dropping the cloth from his protected fingers. Jack's eyes followed the gaze of Owens'...

There she lay...

Her breath was laboured.

God, there she lay.

Jack was sure he felt his heart break.

Before their very eyes, the deep and small cuts alike were closing up on the child's skin, slowly but surely the flesh was sewing itself together leaving no markings to prove that the child had ever been under any harm. But that wasn't the most amazing part of the mechanics in front of their very eyes. The child's body seemed to be giving off a golden glow, her chest was rising and falling heavily and with no sudden warning her mouth cracked open and in one deep sigh she relieved a ploom of golden gas into the atmosphere. It lazed around the air for a few moments before dissipating, leaving the child a shade darker and her breathing easier to handle.

"What in the _Hell _was that?" Owen asked in disbelief, his eyes wide with confusion as he moved his hand forwards to inspect the child.

"No." Jack's face had turned pale, his features contorted into that of fear and awe. He knew the second he'd seen the cuts heal really... perhaps even before that. That twinge in his heart telling him something was not as it seemed. He had to choke back a sob. This could not have been _happening._

"Check her heart." Jack ordered fiercely, his horror twisting into rage within mere seconds.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Just do it, that's an order!" Jack only used orders if he meant business and Owen had been working for Torchwood long enough to know not to go against an order. Whatever Jack knew, he'd be told soon enough.

Owen lifted the stethoscope from the table nearest to him, and expertly placed it on the exposed flesh where the teen's buttoned linen shirt had fallen loose.

Jack should have seen it coming.

As soon as the cool metal landed on the exposed chest of the child, her limbs stiffened as her entire body shot upwards as she gasped in massive intakes of breath. "Where am I? Who am I?" Her voice was hoarse and ragged, but that didn't stop her in the slightest from communicating. Her wide emerald eyes shot from one direction to the other. She bit her cracked lips, her chest rising and falling in small shallow breaths. "Who are you?" she addressed the question to both Jack and Owen, but at that moment Owen was too shocked to speak, his eyes wildly wide, his limbs fixed into place.

"Captain Jack Harkness and this is Doctor Owen Harper." Jack introduced, holding out a firm hand for the teen to shake. The girl inspected the immortal's hand before gingerly shaking it. "Doctor hmm?" she seemed to be talking more to herself, her eyes wandering along the tiled floors of the med lab. "Doctor..."

Owen almost jumped back in surprise as the girl leapt energetically from the operators table and landed surprisingly nimbly on her feet. "Doctor! That's right I need a Doctor, _why _do I need a Doctor... Doctor... Doctor who?" She was pacing back and forth, Owen was still in a state of shock towards the child's radiance and Jack was trying his best as to keep from laughing.

Suddenly, all too soon the child's world came tumbling down. Her hands found her heart as she doubled over, groaning in agony.

"Yow, what's with the pain?" her body shot back up again, eyes sparkling with childish glee, "and what is this place? I wasn't here before, how'd I get here?"

"It's customary for you to introduce yourself before you get too homey," Owen spoke bitterly, finally managing to get himself under control from all the surprises the world seemed to be cooking up for him that day.

The girl cocked a brow, "a name? Right... well my name is..." She paused, placing a finger to her lips as she bit it dryly, spinning in circles aimlessly as she hummed an alien tune. "I don't know... who am I... I, I was..." she closed her eyes, squinting hard as if doing so would force her to remember. "My name is..." suddenly her body jolted forwards as another fierce ploom of golden light shot out from her mouth causing her to gag and gasp for breath.

Owen pointed blankly at the child, looking directly at Jack, "okay what is that stuff?" he demanded fiercely.

Jack stood still; the child's energy was something he'd only seen in one other species. Her ability to heal herself... those awful cuts and bruises... "Regeneration energy." He stated blankly.

"Regeneration!" the girl yelled shrilly, clapping her hands together as if it were the most important discovery in the world. "Yes, I regenerated because I am... wait it'll come to me..." the girl began experimenting with species names allowing them to roll off her tongue in different manners. Jack was about to cut in when she suddenly jumped on the spot, grinning in glee, "Time Lord! Well, Time Lady to be precise... I always liked Time Lord most though... sounds better, don't you agree?" her eyes were wide, watching Jack intently for an answer. Jack didn't know what to say... he really didn't know... this girl was a _Time Lord, _the species supposedly extinct except for the Doctor. Oh how he missed the Doctor...

"I..." Jack shook his head, rubbing it fiercely as if trying to make sense of what he saw before his eyes, "why did you regenerate?"

The girl opened her mouth, but before she was able to speak, Tosh came running into the room, "Jack!" she yelled, "You're going to want to see this!"

The girl looked up towards Tosh, cocking a brow as she rocked on the balls of her feet. "Hi!" she said cheerily, waving energetically at the woman staring down at her.

Tosh froze, waving back hurriedly as she turned her back on the teen and rushed back to the computers. Jack turned to Owen, "run some tests on the girl, see if you can get her name. Check her hearts."

Jack rushed up the stairs towards Tosh's computer, grinning inwardly to himself as he heard Owens' faded reply from behind, "_Hearts?"_

Jack skidded to a halt by the main computer, watching as Tosh hurriedly brought up the security footage. A black and white image of Cardiff bay appeared before their eyes. "This is just a few minutes before the explosion," Tosh explained. Jack nodded, biting his finger as he watched the video progress. Suddenly, a blinding light shot out from all directions, smothering the camera with thick rays of light. Jack blinked, "what's that?"

Tosh shrugged, "I think it's the rift... this was when we heard the explosion, it was the rift expanding... letting something pass through it."

"Letting someone pass through it..." Jack corrected incredulously as he watched the singed form of the Time Lord stumble out from the light. She was clad in the same tattered jeans and green linen shirt... her fingers were spread over her face, ripping at the flesh as if it were a mask and she wanted to get it off.

"Denial," Jack muttered under his breath, "her regeneration must have caused her enough stress for her to deny the fact that her features had changed."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Gwen asked, suddenly bounding up from behind the pair, her dark eyes narrowed as she watched the footage in awe.

"Not on Earth," Jack corrected, "She's a Time Lord... and she's looking for the right kind of Doctor."

"NO WAY!"

The three agents turned away from the computer screen to acknowledge Owens' surprised yelp. He soon ran into the scene, panting for unneeded breath. "Two hearts!" he yelled, "she has two bloody hearts!"

Jack would have been lying if he said it hadn't taken an age to explain to the Torchwood team exactly who the child was, what species she was and why she'd attacked her face. She still wasn't entirely keen on the changes to her body herself. All through the explanation in the meeting room, he couldn't help but keep his gaze fixed on the confused child as she pressed at her face, studying her smooth supple features in a make-up mirror that Gwen had leant her.

Once all the agents had been briefed on the child, they didn't know what to do. They just watched her tear filled eyes as she studied her face... trying to regain her original personality and finally; figure out her name.

"Varrissa," she said quietly, tears tumbling down her cheeks in a clumsy mess, "my name is Varrissa."

Once Varrissa composed herself, she became part of the Torchwood team. She hardly slept; that of being from Time Lord decent and spent most evenings playing cards or practicing her shooting with Jack at the hub. She made her home there, she felt safe there. She met all sorts of aliens, some good, some bad. She helped to attack menaces such as the primal Weevils and guide other kinder races out of the Planet's radar... in hopes that someday humans would finally accept the idea of alien life. But still, every day that passed with the Torchwood team... she felt that there was a gap missing. Her mind remained adamant that she must find her Doctor... the man that she had never met, but had been told stories of by the most trustworthy woman in her life. The Doctor was special to her and even now she could hear that one person repeat those words... on every end of a famous story of the great and lonely Time Lord... that person would tell her...

_And one day you'll meet him, and trust me Varrissa, when you do... you'll change that man's life._

She never gave up, yet she never revealed to any of the team members that she even cared for the Doctor's existence. Things happened... there were shenanigans galore, people were lost. Owen finally found death along with Tosh and even Ianto in the end. She had to hide herself from Dalek menaces and under no circumstances did she allow the Doctor or _any _of his companions to see her through the webcam on that fateful day. The day the Doctor saved the world... in his tenth regeneration. She almost felt useless... being only on her second. 'Varrissa the second' she could call herself... but deep down she knew she was still Varrissa... the one and same. Sometimes she could hardly believe that she was reaching thirty... her features were still that of a seventeen year old. It scared her to even think. She wanted to be reunited with those she trusted... with the _Doctor._

_One day you'll meet him._

_Trust me._

_One day._

And now it was the present. Ianto was dead, the 4-5-6 had been defeated and Gwen... oh Gwen was in hysterics. Very much pregnant with her daughter, being held by Rhys as Jack left. He couldn't go on, not on Earth. Not after sacrificing his own Grandson for the greater good of human kind. He left for a bar, with his vortex manipulator. Varrissa had been attempting to clone the design for years... just waiting for the day she could break free and find her Doctor.

"Don't go." Varrissa pleaded, watching Jack with tears freely falling down her cheeks, "I don't want you to."

Jack smiled sadly, pulling her into an embrace. Varrissa and he had spent years together, living with each other, spending nights together. They had spent so much time talking, about this and that. About his life in the fifty first century, about his meetings with the Doctor, about the day the Master almost destroyed the world. Now he was leaving her. Jack wanted to take her with him, he really did... but he couldn't, he couldn't remind himself of Torchwood, of what he'd done. He saw pity in everyone's gaze. Perhaps he wouldn't in an alien's...not including Varrissa.

He pulled away from the child, kissing her on the forehead as she took in a deep intake of his world war two coat, smelling _Jack. _God, she'd miss him.

Jack put his lips to the teen's ear, breathing deeply into her eardrum, "Find him." He breathed, pulling away from her as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

He grinned... one of his famous Captain Jack grins, his hand hovering over the button of his vortex manipulator. "Don't give up."

Varrissa watched the man she'd grown to love disappear in a flash of light. She hugged her torso limply... like the night in Cardiff bay a long, long time ago... where Jack had found her. She bit back the urge to sob, "I won't."

**NEXT TIME, the beginning of the WHONIVERSE! Please review and thank you so much to the four people that did on my first chapter. I love you guys! :3 Let's all fly away in a TARDIS together! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**:) Spoilers for 'The Girl Who Waited' The Whoniverse begins! I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, thank you so much for the five reviews I got on my last chapter! I love you all! ^^ xxxx**

**I hope you're sitting comfortably.  
><strong>

_Chapter 3_

The Doctor had been turned away from his companions for almost half an hour now, twisting various knobs on the TARDIS console.

The words still pierced through his mind.

_Where is she?_

So demanding for a Scott who had been hit with a strong dose of alien anaesthesia. The Doctor didn't want to answer the question... he _couldn't _answer the question. He had to let the older Amy die. She had to be wiped from the Universe for their Amy to live. Amy was not pleased. He could hear them talking behind his back, he could hear Amy's hysterical chatter. She was angry. She knew what it felt like to wait that long. She'd waited for the Doctor to return for over a decade as a child, and Rory had waited for Amy for almost two thousand years. What was the thing that linked those two experiences? Both times they waited... it was the Doctor's fault. He took Amy and Rory away from Leadworth. He was the reason that they were both scarred by time.

_Time._

"Doctor." Amy's voice was dark, "why?"

The Doctor sucked in a breath, "I had to." He answered truthfully, "It wasn't possible to sustain you both."

"No." Amy spat, her voice sounding ever the more Scottish. She walked up to the Doctor cautiously, "why did you make Rory decide."

"He's your husband," the Doctor shot back a little too quickly.

"He shouldn't have been given that decision." Amy said quietly, glancing back to Rory whose eyes were still slightly red from the crying. "We were both Amy, you gave him an impossible choice."

The Doctor turned on his heels, pointing his finger directly into Amy's face, "If that future Amy had stepped into the TARDIS it would have torn you apart, there can only be one Amy. The older you didn't die, she ceased to exist." Amy knew the Doctor was hurt by what she'd said, she knew he had been just as affected as Rory... she just figured he'd be more experienced. No one ever grew accustomed to something like _that._

"She was taken in the kindest way possible then?" Amy muttered, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she folded her arms, averting her gaze from the Doctor's.

The Doctor nodded "I suppose..." but the Doctor never got to finish his sentence, for at that moment he felt a sharp sensation hit his chest where his inside pocket lay. Where his psychic paper was hidden from prying eyes.

"Hello there!" he yelled enthusiastically, pulling his psychic paper from his pocket and completely forgetting the conversation he had been having with Amy previously. Amy was not amused.

"What does it say?" Amy asked a little sharper than usual.

The Doctor grinned, "it says..." his face suddenly fell, his fingers twisting the paper over and over, rubbing his face and pushing his hair back. "'Come here girl.'" His voice was neutral, his tone distant.

"Girl?" Rory asked with a small smile, the first smile since his difficult choice. The Doctor had to make him do it though, he understood now. It was the life of a time traveller... they had to be prepared for any form of issue because sometimes they weren't all alien. Sometimes the problems could be so very _human. _

Just as Amy and Rory were beginning to chuckle at the prospect of someone referring to the Doctor as a girl, the TARDIS seemed to shake violently. Amy forced herself against the railings of the TARDIS as she dragged Rory down with her. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock, "what's wrong darling?" he mumbled to his TARDIS, hurrying around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons as he too was forced to the ground as the time machine began to whirr louder and louder... excitedly churning her engines as she spun faster and faster through time and space.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy yelled beyond the rumbling engines.

The Doctor gave his best confused stare towards the console, attempting to pull himself closer to the device, "she's... _excited!_"

"Excited?" Amy and Rory both asked in union.

"Yes!" the Doctor snapped, "Excited, joyful, _happy... _she's looking forward to something and that something is somewhere..."

"Somewhere?" Amy screamed, once again falling against the golden railings, wincing as she felt a stabbing pain in her rib cage.

"I'll get back to you on that!" the Doctor roared, grinning like a giddy fool as he pulled a large lever to his left, bracing himself for the bumpy landing.

She stood by the invisible lift, rubbing her vine green cardigan harder than ever against her skin. Her eyes watered happily. Why hadn't she thought of this before? The rift was a massive hole in time and space, a hole that she could yell through... she could find her Doctor. And she knew exactly how to do it... because the TARDIS would never give up the opportunity to make the Doctor happy.

_Come here girl_

_Come here girl,_

_I'm here girl_

_Come here girl._

Tears fled her eyes as she forced them away with her sleeve. Brushing back the hair on her face she studied the atmosphere around her. A breeze was picking up. The sound of engines come to life. A warm breeze... like a hug from an old friend.

_A very old friend..._

_Or perhaps something more than that._

The TARDIS jolted to a stop, forcing the three occupants of the vast ship to the opaque glass floors. Amy fell onto Rory who groaned at the added weight to his already bruised form. The Doctor was on his feet almost instantly, sprinting to the doors faster than he'd ever thought possible. He _had _to know. Because he already did. The person sending the psychic message was asking for the TARDIS, asking her to come find them. But who would call for the TARDIS?

The Doctor's head popped out of the front doors, his body clad in his new lengthy brown coat. His eyes scanned the area before he calmly stepped out from the ship, straightening his bow tie as he spun aimlessly in circles.

"We're in Cardiff, two thousand and..." he popped his finger into his mouth, withdrawing it and lifting it into the air, studying the currents strategically for a moment before turning back to his two companions who were stealthily leaving the time machine. "Eleven!" he grinned.

Amy frowned, "so let me get this straight... we left deep space to come back to Earth, in our own time stream." She sighed, allowing her ginger locks to fall in front of her face, "I guess they can't all be amazing."

The Doctor grinned, lifting his arms in the air, "don't be ridiculous, Cardiff is one of the most interesting places on Earth! A massive rift in time and space is open here; aliens and technology get washed up in this little place all the time!"

Rory narrowed his eyes in concentration, lifting a finger, "a rift... like the one we saw when..." he didn't allow himself to finish. The Doctor had never spoken of that day since it had happened. The day the TARDIS came to life and died in his arms. The day he was fooled into believing that for just _one second, _he wasn't alone in the Universe.

The Doctor simply nodded, not allowing the past emotions to flood into his mind. Instead he took further strides forwards, "there used to be a Torchwood base here... not that I agreed with their methods but I had this friend, he used to lead them, make them better. But that's all in the past. It gets to you in the end."

Amy pursed her lips, edgily moving closer to the Doctor. He seemed closed off... darker. It always ended like this. When he reminisced about a past companion... it never ended well. Amy wondered if that would ever be how she would be remembered if she ever left the TARDIS. She'd hate to think that it would cause him this much pain. Her raggedy Doctor. Her best friend. Those who shared a single word and a single word only.

_Gotcha._

She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the new material of his coat. Strangely, it suited him. But she was getting used to seeing that happen. Except for the fez... and maybe the glasses.

The moment was nice and kind to their senses. Familiar. Rory joined Amy, an arm placed around her waist as they all stared forwards into the pits of Cardiff bay... near that large fountain statue where for some reason something seemed out of place.

"Perception filter," the Doctor muttered, breaking the silence.

"What?" Amy asked a little impatiently, angered that the moment had been ended so suddenly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, his jaw clenching into place. "Perception filter... just on one stone... can't you feel it? Someone's watching us from that one little stone."

"Always the perceptive one aren't you?"

Silence followed the words. The Doctor could have choked. The blonde haired child stepped out from her invisible shroud, fiddling with a lock of the perfectly spun gold. Her emerald eyes reflected an age beyond her teenage features, her body clad in black jeans and a camouflage green t-shirt. Supple features smiled at him. The Doctor did not smile back.

"Doctor, who is she?" Amy asked, raising a brow at how the girl seemed familiar with him. The Doctor couldn't talk. Because a Time Lord always knew. When their eyes met... it was so very obvious.

And so very impossible.

**Thank you for reading, please Review! :D Tahtah, I'll see you again though... when I've fixed a few things on the TARDIS. Oh I WILL see you again. Mwaha. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long chaps, but I've had a Hell of a lot of work to do being my first year of sixth form! A-Levels and all... I may kill myself. :) Jokes, sorta.. ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fourth installment even though its quite short, love you all and thanks for the kind reviews! Please review some more! ^.^**

**xxx**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO. :'( I wish I did.  
><strong>

_Chapter 4_

The Doctor stiffened as the girl grinned further towards him. Her arms opened wide, her body blurring around the edges as she ran joyfully forwards.

"I... this can't..." the Doctor was struggling with his words and finally gave up. Slapping a hand over his mouth he sighed deeply and disapprovingly.

The girl skidded to a halt in front of the ancient Time Lord, giving him a once over before she folded her arms very familiarly "You're shorter than I remember." She muttered, rolling her eyes, "but you're _my _Doctor!" and with a gleeful yell she leapt into the Time Lord's arms, hugging him tight.

The Doctor's eyes widened, his arms moving nervously around the teenager, unsure what to do. Surely he'd remember someone like this.

Someone he'd been able to decode faster than anything in his life.

She was a Time Lord.

Amy and Rory were staring in complete shock at how quickly this girl had made herself comfortable within the Doctor's company. But just as quickly as she had fallen into the Doctor's arms, she was forcefully pushing herself out.

"Doctor?" she asked, eyes wide.

The Doctor paused, pursing his lips, "yes?" he tried.

The girl's eyes seemed to glisten, her bottom lip trembling as she forcefully pushed herself away from the Doctor's line of sight. "You don't know who I am!" she nearly yelled. Her fingers threaded through her hair, tightening her fists at the end of the strands, nearly pulling them clean from the roots. "I knew this would happen! I called you too soon!" tears were now freely pooling down her cheeks as she forcefully rubbed them away, rounding back to the Doctor, her finger pointing directly at his nose. "How old are you?"

The Doctor grinned slightly, his eyes flashing, "Shouldn't we get to know each other a little better first."

The girl growled, "it doesn't matter!" she hissed.

The Doctor put his hands up in surrender, "Nine hundred and nine," he said matter of factly and just a little aggressively.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt here..." Amy said, stepping in between the two aliens, "but... who exactly are you?" she asked, pointing towards the teen who was most obviously very upset at this point.

The girl frowned, rocking on the balls of her feet as she forced herself to keep calm. Perhaps she could try again... maybe she wasn't thinking hard enough. Earth was no substitute for Gallifrey, the world she wished she had known.

"I am no one." She snapped, shaking her head and allowing her short blonde locks to tickle the edge of her neck. "You may leave now... you're not my Doctor... you're not even _close._"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes this time, shaking his head fiercely, "we aren't going anywhere. Who _are _you because I know you're not human. What you are it..." he branched off, searching for the right words whilst using large oversized hand gestures to illustrate his point, "...it's impossible." He sighed, threading a hand through his thick brown locks as he frowned once more.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "I'm not talking to you, you shouldn't know me. Not yet, it'll mess up time and space." She wiggled her fingers spookily, eyes wide as she turned on her heels, but the Doctor simply grabbed her once more, spinning her around. "You seem... familiar..." the Doctor had bent down slightly to look into the child's emerald eyes. They sparkled calmly, almost as if she knew exactly what the Doctor was thinking. She winked slightly, kissing the tips of her fingers and placing them on the Doctor's forehead. "Spoilers." She mused, rolling her eyes as she stepped out from the Doctor's grip.

The Doctor rubbed his jaw, not satisfied with the answer in any way. "Why did you say that?" He asked slightly nervously, not exactly thrilled in getting an answer.

The child simply grinned, "I can't tell you... because of _spoilers _and all, but let's just say that I heard someone say it once... or a hundred times."

The Doctor's brow furrowed even more, Rory and Amy both looked at each other in concern before Rory timidly raised his hand slightly as if he were in a classroom back in Leadworth. "You mean River?" he asked.

The child smirked, spinning in a circle aimlessly, "Yes, but no... and mostly no because I shouldn't have let you think that far into it... then again I was never good at keeping secrets. Worthless right?" She rambled, still spinning. The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a second, he couldn't.

Suddenly, the child stopped in her tracks, her finger pointing with purpose at the Doctor's face. "Hey, I actually wanted to ask you something, and tell me the truth 'cause there's no use lying to someone like me." The girl's grin widened as the Doctor began to rub his temples, frustrated and fuelled with enough confusion to serve at least eight life times.

"Is Jack okay?"

The Doctor froze.

"I mean really," the girl insisted, "he ran off... well technically he zapped off, using that vortex manipulator. Nasty stuff, gives you one Hell of a headache," she frowned a moment before pressing on, "so as I was saying... is he okay?"

The Doctor allowed his features to slip into a small smile, "he's just getting his head around some of the things he's done."

The child bit her lip, "he killed someone too important to him."

Amy and Rory were now completely confused, "who's Jack?" Amy asked indignantly.

"Friend of mine," the Doctor shot back without taking his gaze from the teen, "how do _you _know about him?"

The child shrugged, "got a gig at Torchwood, friendly place. A bit too many guns but boy are they fun... I mean even _you _the great Doctor grinned in awe when you saw a certain _someone _with a gun."

The Doctor could hear Amy and Rory failing to cover their laughs with coughs, and could feel his own face warm up under the pressure. He had even grown tired of asking questions. The child would merely respond with, 'Spoilers.'

"So he seemed okay then?" the teen whispered, tugging on the Doctor's sleeve as if she were much younger than her appearance provided, though the Doctor knew the truth. He could see her age like a fluorescent sign screaming at him through those magnificent green orbs.

"Yes." He grinned.

The child's eyes lit up, "Good!" she beamed, her hand suddenly leaping to her left wrist, tugging on the cardigan sleeve, pulling it further and further until...

The Doctor was running out of reactions. A Time Lord, an _impossible _Time Lord. A very smart Time Lord. Who'd created their own vortex manipulator.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor suddenly snapped, his eyes never leaving the silver device on her arm, perfectly sculptured to look like nothing more than a metal bracelet. The teen licked her upper lip, typing a few things into the device using three small buttons on the bottom of it. "Me? I'm going to go home. Finally copied Jack's design... even made it better. You'd be surprised at how easy it is to make when you're able to pick and choose at about almost every alien artefact that has ever fallen through the rift." The girl raised a brow, winking at the Doctor, "never really needed you after all did I?"

Amy stormed in front of the child, "then why did you send that message then?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips revealing the almighty Scot that hid beneath her beautiful features.

The girl merely grinned further, hovering her hand over the device. "Oh it'll all become clear soon... oh and Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced at her, his eyes wide, unable to even say a word.

Her hand slapped down onto the device, "come find me." Her words echoed in his mind as her body was absorbed in a bright light, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

Cardiff bay had never been tenser.

**Again, sorry for how short it is but I hope you enjoyed nevertheless. Don't forget to review and if you do a TARDIS will appear in your back garden to take you away! ^-^ Love you guys! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Very awfully written, very short... very crap. Apologies, I have a cold! That is my excuse! Please accept that! :) Anyways, I hope you'll like it anyway and comment on it nevertheless, your comments are amazing that you so much to the five people who reviewed! I love you guys and thanks to you I'll really work hard on the next chappie! :) Much thanks and I do NOT own Doctor Who. Duh. :)**

**xxx**

**Here comes a candle to light you to bed here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop. Chop. _Chop. _Sorry, the God Complex was amazing. HATED the ending. I mean that was the shortest goodbye ever! The Doctor might as well have turned to Amy and gone 'Fuck off!' Oh well at least it screamed obvious that they will make a reappearance by the last episode! =^^=  
><strong>

_Chapter 5_

Amy and Rory were left gawking, wide eyed at the empty space before them.

"Doctor..." Amy began, folding her arms in all seriousness, "what just happened?"

The Doctor rubbed his jaw, aimlessly fiddling with his hands as he turned on his heels to face his companions, "Cardiff's boring, let's go." He grinned, hiding all and any past emotions from his features as he rushed past the feisty red head with the speed of a giddy child.

Rory rose a brow, "what happened to Cardiff being amazing?"

The Doctor shook his head as he leapt up the steps to the console, "much more amazing places in the Universe," he countered, fiddling with a few levers as he waited impatiently for his companions to board the time machine.

Amy narrowed her eyes, fixing her gaze to the anxious Doctor. She knew when something was wrong and she knew right then and there that something was most defiantly _wrong. _Very, _very _wrong.

"Do you know who she is?" Amy asked quietly, averting her gaze from the Doctor's curious stare.

"Dunno," the Doctor shrugged, forcing himself not to make eye contact, "it doesn't matter."

Rory glanced back at the TARDIS doors as the console roared to life, wheezing and groaning as the room began to shake. "She told you to find her." He stated angrily, "so shouldn't you do that?"

The Doctor shrugged once more, pulling a few levers and buttons as he rushed around the console, stroking his dependable sexy as she seemed to purr in amusement. The Doctor's eyes flashed with a grin, "seems like she wasn't just addressing me."

Amy and Rory's face fell at the same moment, "No..." Amy began.

Rory let his face fall into his hands, "Please, no!"

The Doctor grinned, falling into the embrace of the TARDIS as she shook violently, throwing the occupants within to the ground with great force. Amy managed to grab hold of the railings as Rory fell straight into one of the leather cream seats situated around the TARDIS.

"Doctor what's _happening?_" Amy screamed shrilly, winding her forearms around the railings with as much force as she could muster.

The Doctor laughed, bracing himself against the TARDIS, "we're following her!"

"How?" Rory and Amy asked together as each of them were thrown from their positions around the TARDIS.

"She's a clever one, but it's not that hard! We're following her vortex manipulator; hers is brand new, not one in the Universe like it." The Doctor clapped his hands together before laughing as he had to balance himself against the console, "Unique!"

Soon the TARDIS jolted to a halt and Amy and Rory were sent skidding to the ground. The Doctor caressed the TARDIS with thanks as she purred in reply before he leapt down the steps and skidded to a halt by the TARDIS doors. Amy helped Rory up before brushing some nonexistent dust from her denim skirt and leather jacket. She glanced over to where the Doctor was grinning like a giddy fool and rolled her eyes before joining him, dragging Rory along in joyous glee.

"So." The Doctor grinned.

"So!" Amy echoed.

"So what?" Rory questioned, allowing his wife to keep a firm grip on his arm no matter how uncomfortable. It just reminded him that they were together in this, the both of them. And no matter what, the Doctor would keep them safe. Well, _one _set of them left.

"She said she was going home," the Doctor grinned, his hand sliding towards the door, "I wonder where _home _is."

"You said what she was... you said it was impossible." Rory said, rubbing his neck in confusion, "so what is she?"

The Doctor felt his hearts tighten in his chest. She _was _Time Lord... where would a Time Lord call home? He honestly didn't know what to say.

"She's... she's... well! She is... T-Time Lord." The Doctor struggled to say it out loud. It hurt his hearts to be honest with himself and those around him.

Amy and Rory stared at him in shock, "No _way, _First River and now there's someone else?" Amy gasped.

The Doctor put on his best fake smile though he was hurting inside, pulled the doors open and popped his head out. What he saw could have broken him apart.

There they stood. The destroyers of lives... those thick burly bars keeping them locked away from each other. River stood in her prison, as always. Her dark ringlets covered her face as if she were hiding the true emotions that hid beneath. Her arms were slipped in between the bars, her fingers tightly pressing against the temples of the familiar stranger. The blonde child... standing safely on the other side. Her eyes were closed and calm, allowing River to dig further into her mind. The Doctor scratched his face in distress. _Was River always able to do that?_

Suddenly, they pulled away from each other, both attempting at an awkward embrace between the life breaking bars that held in between. The child's eyes shimmered, "I tried my best, I shouldn't have done it." She whimpered, allowing River to slide a finger along her cheek and wipe the tears away.

"Sh, sweetie. You couldn't have known, you're alive. And that's all that matters."

"What's going on?" Amy whispered from behind the Doctor, the Doctor put his fingers to his lips, expressing a 'be quiet Pond' along his features. But soon, the silence was broken.

"And yes Doctor, I know you're there so you can stop hiding in that blue box of yours." River grinned at the child, stroking her forehead as she stood up stronger, winking seductively in the Doctor's direction.

The Doctor's face was blank. He'd heard her as plain as day; she had called the child _sweetie. _As far as he knew she only used that pet name for _him. _Or did she? How many sweeties did she know? He shook his head forcefully, attempting to accept what was going around him. What was River doing to the child? Why was she reading her mind?

"Are you going to let me out of here or what?" River smirked, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. Oh, so very _River. _The Doctor smiled, feeling so much more comfortable around this mystery than previously. He put his hand into his pocket, pulling out his trusty sonic.

But before he could use it on the bars...

The familiar whirring took to the air before his own sonic was even in his grasp.

Amy, Rory and finally the Doctor slowly allowed their gazes to reach to the golden haired child, a sonic screwdriver in her hand, a warm green light emanating from the tip as the lock on the jail cell gave way. River stepped out from behind, taking the child's hand and squeezing it gently before moving onto the Doctor and winding her arms around him. The Doctor breathed in her scent, attempting to make everything okay. But it wasn't. The mystery was still there. Bigger. _Worse, _than ever before.

River noticed the tenseness in the Doctor's body before she'd even hugged him. Her gaze instantly met the child's, her eyes softening as she held out a hand for her. "It's okay; nothing is going to fall apart if you tell him your name."

The girl's eyes only got wider as she ran to the comfort of River, looking the Doctor up and down. "Varrissa," she said, pursing her lips, "My name is Varrissa."

The Doctor attempted to smile, "it's nice to meet you." He said, looking up to River darkly. River knew exactly what he was thinking and simply glanced away from him, running over to Amy and Rory as they both pulled her in a little forcefully into a large hug. "Hi mum, dad." She grinned.

"Oh Shh, let me look at you!" Amy grinned, looking her daughter up and down. Her stomach still twisted every time she saw River the way she was. The term 'my you've grown' was just too small a saying for seeing your child as a newborn one day and a fully grown adult the next. Literally.

The Doctor smiled sadly, looking towards the child... Varrissa. "It's nice to meet you, properly." The Doctor smiled. Varrissa did not.

"I screwed up." She insisted, "none of this is right." She folded her arms firmly, frowning at the imposter Doctor. "I'm changing time!"

The Doctor grinned, "time always changes."

Varrissa bit her lip, "I can't tell you." She whispered, looking at the floors.

The Doctor frowned, "Tell me what?"

Varrissa's eyes glistened, again, as if she were looking directly into the Doctor's soul. She smiled sadly, "who I really am."

The Doctor wanted to respond, to demand what she meant; but it was too late. The alarms sounded. The cells dove into a deep scarlet as large bells echoed around the companions. Rory and Amy froze, instantly becoming the doting parents they were yet to become, taking River by the shoulders and tugging her into the TARDIS. The Doctor was left with Varrissa. And just for a second... he thought he saw something within her. A _sparkle. _A light? And then it was gone.

And then he was being dragged.

"C'mon Doctor, we don't have all day!" Varrissa grinned cheekily, yanking the man she'd have to accustom herself to as she pulled the Time Lord into the TARDIS.

**Again, thanks for reading; you guys are bloody brilliant and I love you all! xxx I hope you have a fun rest of your day (whenever you read this) and I'll see you guys soon! :)) xx Reviews are love! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY this is REALLY short! I have a lot of homework to do and I literally wrote this in like two twenty minute intervals so it's really hurried and probably awful but I had to give you guys something! :) I love you all for the constant support and the AMAZING reviews you guys are seriously the most amazing people ever! ^^ I wish I could provide you all with TARDIS's and see you go off with adventures with the Doctor 'cause you so deserve that for supporting me! Love you all! Thanks much! Still don't own Doctor Who! Enjoy! :D xxxxxxXxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor leapt up the steps with his usual childish glee as he swung around the TARDIS console, pushing buttons and pulling levers until the TARDIS began to wheeze and whoosh as the centre rose and fell in a harmonious tune. He smiled, enjoying the way his TARDIS had become more joyful since the added passengers under her roof. But she was buzzing even harder than usual... more so than she ever did for River. Which caused him to start to think... something that never had a healthy outcome.

"No, no, _wrong!_" The Doctor swivelled from his position at the console to face Varrissa, her face contorted into a frown as she shook her head energetically. She swung her body that had been previously leaning calmly against the railings of the TARDIS to join the Doctor's side. "TARDIS shouldn't be making this noise," she grinned, rolling her eyes. The Doctor stood stiffly, rubbing his now rigid jaw as he watched her professionally approach the console, flipping four blue switches before pulling down a large lever he'd never even noticed before. The TARDIS rocked in approval before straightening out. Amy, amazed, stepped away from the railings that were keeping her balanced and grinned, "Hey!" she beamed, "she's good... how'd you know how to do that?"

Varrissa's eyes shifted towards the Doctor who was masking his anger and the urge to yell with a small smile.

"Spoilers," she grinned, pushing her hair behind her shoulders as she moved dramatically from the Doctor's position and back to a nervous River. She never shook; she never blinked, she never even broke eye contact with the Doctor. That's how he could tell.

"River..." the Doctor said, almost exasperated.

"Yes Sweetie?" her eyes shimmered with mischief as she swung an arm around the younger girl's shoulders as she giggled under the contact.

The Doctor's jaw tightened, "talk to me."

"Anything." She shot back with a smirk.

"Not here."

"Hallway?" she suggested.

"Out of earshot." He agreed, eyes darting towards their company.

"Standing right here you know!" Amy called quickly, linking her arm through Rory's, "but you know that's fine... go talk!" she huffed, shooing them away with her free hand.

Varrissa looked up to River and grinned playfully, "your boyfriend's not happy," she chuckled, moving away from River and towards the married couple occupying the other side of the TARDIS, quickly joining in with their hushed conversation as small convincingly disguised laughs were heard emanating from their circle.

"Now." The Doctor urged, already turning on his heels and walking towards the hall.

River grinned, rolling her eyes as she ran playfully across the TARDIS console room, joining the Doctor who was leant against the cool walls of the TARDIS, rubbing his face in frustration.

"River..."

"Doctor," she countered, "you know I can't."

The Doctor took his hand from his face, his eyes darkening slightly... the kind of look River saw very little of. He was angry... and not frustrated angry, but truly... _angry. _Sometimes she forgot how hard it was to maintain her cool when becoming lost within the grip of his cold gaze.

"I scanned her," the Time Lord stated emotionlessly, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he threaded a hand through his dark locks and pulled his sonic into view, "she's Time Lord."

River shrugged innocently, licking her upper lip playfully, attempting to drop some of the tension lingering in the vast ship, "So?"

The Doctor hit River on the forehead with his sonic, but not as playfully as usual... more, agitated. "So, a mysterious child who's somehow able to connect with the TARDIS seems to be connected with _you _as well." He growled, "Why?"

River pouted; "sweetie..." she said, pursing her lips lovingly as she stroking the Doctor's tweed jacket.

"Coat new to you?" River asked quickly, attempting to switch the conversation to a lighter note.

The Doctor rose a brow, "Yes... relatively," he sighed.

"Right... so when would we have last seen each other... we haven't done Venice yet have we?" her voice sounded eager, her fingers clasping together as she winked seductively in his direction.

"No," the Doctor sighed, quickly narrowing his eyes once more and shoving an angered finger into her face, "stop changing the subject, this is more important, this could be the most important thing I've ever had to talk to you with so don't you _dare _change the subject," his voice was hushed, as to not draw unwanted attention from his companions and... _Varrissa._

"So, tell me how it's possible that she can be a Time Lord?" the Doctor demanded.

River shifted uncomfortably, "maybe we could..."

"_River._"

"I can't!" she insisted, resisting the urge to stomp her foot in a childish manner. "You need to figure this out on your own."

"River..." the Doctor sighed, his eyes darting away from her... wandering along the warm walls of the TARDIS as she vibrated calmly, urging him to calm down. He would calm down. He _should _calm down. But...

Suddenly, a bout of childish giggles danced across the halls, Varrissa shot past the two bickerers in vibrant passion, her hair swinging behind her shoulders and her fingers tracing along the walls as an echoed whoosh followed her every step. The TARDIS enveloped her with love; protecting her. Like she belonged.

The Doctor's hearts dropped.

_Really _dropped... so low... he felt they'd broken. He didn't want to say it, his body slumped against the interior suddenly, unable to hold himself up. Oh God, he _knew._

"She's a child of the TARDIS."

**I'll see you again, soon I hope. I'll have some free time on Thursday and Friday, maybe I could get two chappies up! We'll see... LOVE YOU GUYS, keep reviewin' I love you all! GOOD DAY! ^^ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is honestly supremely short, I wrote it really late at night and it's not really the best chapter ever... xD Apologies, I really want to get a really long, really good chapter out by the end of the week. Haha. Thank you guys so much for your constant support, thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewin'! :D LOVE YOU ALL! xxx Don't own Doctor Who still.. :3 meehee.**

**x  
><strong>

_Chapter 7_

"Doctor..." River cooed sympathetically as she stroked the ancient Time Lord. The Doctor's eyes widened, scrambling back up onto two feet as he pointed at River accusingly. "No! That's not possible, well it is... but it _shouldn't _be because if she is... then that means... _you... _no..." the Doctor was pacing frantically from one length of the hall to another. He didn't know how to feel... what to do, what to _say._

He turned, pointing a finger at River, "so she's your-"

"Doctor!" The Doctor jumped in surprise, slamming his arm back to his side as he turned calmly to his two companions bounding down the halls, eyes frantic as they stared at him wide eyed.

"We; heard yelling." Rory said eyebrow raised as he pointed down the halls, "have you seen Varrissa?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "down the hall, turn left..." he paused a moment, listening to the mechanics of the TARDIS, "library, first door to your right."

Amy furrowed a brow, "I swear it was up some stairs or somethin' last time..." she was still working out this problem in her mind as the Doctor hurried them along the halls, "did some remodelling, now come along Ponds, the adults need to talk."

"We _are _adults!" Rory insisted, storming forwards along with his agitated wife.

"Please!" the Doctor grinned, watching his companions disappear around the corner before rounding once again on River who had begun to wear a very familiar grin.

"So she's either one of two things..."

River rolled her eyes, putting her fingers to her chin sarcastically, "wow you've gotten ever so far, _well done._" She grinned once more, "So what are those two things then sweetie?"

The Doctor frowned, looking towards the floor. "Two important things... two very _insane _theories, even for me."

River grinned, "I'm sure."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, "Oi..."

"You were saying?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers, "right!" he said, swivelling on his heels, "two theories!" he yelled as he jogged towards the main console room; "two theories that are the same and different..." he grabbed the TARDIS monitor, pulling it towards his face as he began twisting dials so it was fashioned onto a specific setting. "The TARDIS scanned Varrissa as soon as she entered, she must've known. Clever girl." He praised, stroking the controls as River stood impatiently behind him, looking towards the monitor, "well that's all fine and well sweetie but what are you looking at?"

The Doctor smirked inwardly, "isn't it obvious? Her readings... all information on Varrissa... starting with her name."

River looked at him darkly, "her name _is _Varrissa, I wouldn't lie about that."

The Doctor didn't even waste time to look in her direction, "You know I can't trust you on that."

River simply folded her arms, sighing in frustration.

The Doctor impatiently hit the side of the monitor as it fizzed in useless white noise until a pair of words began to fade into focus. "Ah-hah!" the Doctor cried, "got it! I've got it!"

River peered over his shoulder, "got what?"

The Doctor pointed his finger directly at the screen, his eyes whirring as he watched the individual letters come into focus.

And then there they were.

Two words.

Two very important words.

Two words that the Doctor had wished until then didn't exist... _couldn't _exist.

His hand clapped over his mouth, rubbing it idly. "Right... well of course it would say _that._" He said sharply, though his voice was weak... shocked.

So there the words stood. River's eyes widened. She knew the truth... but the look on the Doctor's face. She hadn't _imagined. _Had he figured it out? Those two words could have been changing the Doctor's life right then and there and honestly... she really couldn't tell.

So there they stood; clear as day...

**Varrissa Pond**

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "well that proves it."

River quickly stabled herself, readying for his next words. She cleared her throat, "proves what?" she asked quickly.

The Doctor frowned, "one of my two theories."

He turned on his heels, leaving River to gawk at the screen as he disappeared down the hall. She briefly heard his words from down the TARDIS halls.

"_I just don't know which one!"_

She could have let out a sigh of relief, she could have been angry. She just didn't _know. _Was the Doctor being this slow on purpose? Did he secretly know the truth all along?

...was he _afraid?_

"Come along Pond!" The Doctor called, his head popping into view from the hallway.

River rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips saucily, "where to?"

The Doctor grinned wider, "Emergency family meeting, now come on!"

**Sorry that it's short but thanks for the reviews and please keep doing it! You guys are my motivation.. my muse! :D I love you all! Fish Custard for all! ^^ Thanks so much! And good day/bye/night/morning/...or anything else if you can think of it! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**In the middle of watching Scream 4 so I'm going to make this quick, _what's your favourite scary movie? _xD Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's like the best horror/comedy ever! :) I love the killer! Haha, I'm off topic! Back to the Whoniverse: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS. I love you all, please keep doing what you're doing. ^^ Teehee. x  
><strong>

_Chapter 8_

"_Right!_" the Doctor grinned, clapping his hands together as he acknowledged the blank stares from the other side of the couch. He'd met everyone in the library, Rory and Amy had been looking at what Varrissa had been reading and – as usual – were pretending they knew exactly what she was talking about when she went into a _very _Time Lord, _very _Doctor inward babble on the history of a distant star, Fairov nine. Rory and Amy were more than happy to turn their attention towards the Doctor when he had entered with River, who had at that point in time looked too nervous for her usual calm, slightly psychotic nature.

"So why did you want us all in here?" Amy asked, her head resting on Rory's shoulder as he playfully fiddled with a strand of her vibrant orange locks.

Varrissa was perched on the edge of the deep red leather sofa, her eyes never leaving Amy and Rory. A sparkle was evident in her eyes... almost as if she were studying them.

"Because the TARDIS is clever." The Doctor grinned.

"Clever?" Rory asked.

"Yes clever, now hush, Doctor talking." The Doctor frowned, miming putting his fingers onto his lips. Amy and Rory looked at each other awkwardly before following the Doctor's direction. Varrissa giggled, playfully following the action as River soon followed. Soon the Doctor was watching four very special people doing exactly what he had told them to do. Something that he didn't see very often.

The Doctor grinned, "Right, so two theories."

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced. "The TARDIS, the clever girl that she is... looked up some information on our little friend here." The Doctor's eyes fixed towards the child. He could feel his hearts racing ever the more faster. He knew how much he wished that he wasn't sitting there... looking into the vibrant green eyes of the teenage Time Lord. Something he wished was impossible. Something he wished was just a dream and he'd wake up from it at any moment. But the theory of pinching himself was over. It was time to face reality.

"Her surname is Pond."

He saw both Rory and Amy's faces drop. Amy shot up from her seat, "No... no _way!_" she yelped, her finger pointing directly at the teen, "so... wait what does that mean? She's related to us?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders as he watched Varrissa smirk darkly in his direction. She knew. He wished he didn't.

"Two theories." He sighed, holding up two fingers. He pointed to his first; "theory one... you and Rory... at _some _point, have another child." His eyes began to darken as he looked at the young couple, "something that I would be very disappointed in considering I thought you _promised _that there would be no more..." the Doctor branched off, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He took another sigh, rubbing at his forehead; he could feel a headache emerging from all of this... "Fooling around."

Amy folded her arms, "Oi!" she hissed, "I swear to you, _this" _She pointed towards a forlorn Varrissa, "won't happen!" she glanced towards the teen, "No offence but I'm sorry, there's no _way _you could be our daughter!"

Rory raised his hand slightly, "so um, what was theory two?"

The Doctor pushed his face into his cupped hands, "I... I guess, uh..." he didn't know how to say it, how could he tell his companions the most likely assumption when he didn't even believe it himself? He could have yelled out his frustrations.

"She's..." he couldn't get the words out, he really _couldn't. _"She would be... uh, me and River's... uh, daughter." He barely whispered the final word, his body shuddering slightly from saying the words.

Amy's mouth fell open instantly.

Rory slumped into his seat.

River smiled sadly.

And Varrissa laughed.

"But that's only another theory right?" Amy demanded, shooting up from her seat. The Doctor hadn't emerged from the comfort of his hands. He couldn't face looking at Amy. Her voice sounded almost... _heartbroken. _

"Mum," River looked towards Amy with all the love of a doting daughter; "Varrissa isn't just _human plus, _she's almost completely Time Lord. Which could only happen if..."

"...If a full Time Lord was involved." The Doctor picked up from where River had left off, his face still hidden within his hands.

"And even though I'm only human plus..." River muttered,

"It wouldn't have mattered because I was... conceived on the TARDIS, filling in the added physiology." Varrissa piped in, a grin broadening on her face.

Amy looked towards Varrissa, "so I'm a gran?" she practically yelled.

"I'm a granddad?" Rory asked more to himself, shocked.

"Shut up stupid!" Amy growled, thumping her husband's arm, "I'm too young to be a gran! I'm still in my twenties!" she cried, rubbing her face forcing the tears of both joy and anger back into her skull.

Varrissa rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, time is all wibbly wobbly," she sighed dismissively with a wave of her hand, "I'm not always with River, I'm not always with the Doctor, there's no way of tracking me or knowing when I'm coming or going." She winked, her tongue lapping at her upper lip, "I'm your own personal conundrum."

The Doctor finally let his fingers slip from his face, eyeing the child. Every little movement sent flashes of his past into his mind. He didn't know whether to smile or cry. It hurt with every little breath. "I... still can't believe this." The Doctor replied honestly, rubbing at his head vacantly.

Varrissa lowered her gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stood from her seat, "great!" she yelled suddenly, stomping her foot like an angered child under the influence of a temper tantrum, "I can't believe you!" Amy and Rory stared at each other and then back to their possible granddaughter.

River pursed her lips, running sympathetically forwards towards the teen, but the Doctor caught on. He saw a spark in the teen's eyes and instinctively, he shot up and pulled River away.

"River!" he scolded, "she's angry."

"I know that!" River spat back, attempting to pull free.

"No, _look._" The Doctor pointed towards Varrissa, the spark in her eyes had become a ferocious strike of lightning, her irises turning from vibrant emerald to a deep golden. Her skin began to shimmer, bright talons of golden light reaching out from the sides of her shoulders. Her fingers began pry at her head in large spasms of agony, "_What's happening to me?" _she groaned, doubling over.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "you're..."

"WHY!" Her voice rang angrily around the room, her legs stumbling over themselves as she disappeared beyond the door of the library.

Each companion took their turn to shudder as they heard a slam of a door in the distance.

Amy and Rory couldn't speak.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes from the open door, even when River suddenly stumbled into his arms, silent tears striking her cheeks. The Doctor grabbed hold of her, saying calming things into her ear as she hid her face within his tweed jacket. He couldn't stop staring. It was just one thing after another. He didn't know how much more he could take.

**:) I have answered the question! - Wait, not really. It's still not 100% who Varrissa is, so those who thought she was Amy and Rory's kid... you may still be right! ...Or you may all be wrong! :) Muahaha. I'm evil. I really am... Oh well. :) Love you guys and please review! :D And just because I'm in the scream mood, in your reviews, tell me what your fave scary movie is xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, completly forgot about this; I had so much homework an rehearsals I almost didn't upload this, but here it is! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, there's some stuff I made up about Time Lords in this so don't go 'Ohh that's not right' I know it's not, that's why it's MADE UP. :3 Hehe. Thank you SO much for the ah-maze-zing reviews, wuv you all. ^^ I hope you enjoy and have fun! :3 xx**

_Chapter 9_

It took a few minutes for River to finally compose herself, lifting her broken frame from the Doctor as she stared at him, tear glazed eyes filled with guilt... staring up towards her Time Lord.

"What happened?" she asked, biting back another sob.

"She went all golden-y, like when you regenerate." Amy piped in, smiling towards herself, overjoyed with the fact that she could remember the correct term for Time Lords _changing their faces. _

The Doctor helped River to her feet, still taking nervous glances towards the open door. He bit his finger, not entirely sure what to say... something that had been happening to him way too frequently for his liking. "She's..." the Doctor attempted to phrase his words correctly, "under certain circumstances, at the right ages and during correct situations... a Time Lord can emit regeneration energy almost like a defence mechanism,"

"Right circumstances..." Rory began, raising his finger, "you mean when she's angry?"

The Doctor nodded vacantly.

As he passed the young couple to get to the door, Amy frowned looking towards her raggedy Doctor in both triumph and confusion. "So... you mean puberty?"

The Doctor frowned, "well... _yes, _I _suppose. _Don't think too far into it!" he scolded. "She's not technically a teenager, she's probably closer to thirty... but _yes _if you want to put a name to it then she's going through puberty." The Doctor rubbed his face idly as he stepped out through the library door. A disgruntled Amy prepared to follow him, but River quickly grabbed her shoulder pulling her closer to her body. "Mum," she whispered, pursing her lips, "he needs to do this alone."

The Doctor quickly located the door that shouldn't have been, the newest frame to the TARDIS' growing collection. "Of course," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Any child of the TARDIS would be accommodated in the correct manner. He could feel the TARDIS pushing against the edges of his mind, urging him to go inside, to help the child that was so very close to her. The Doctor sighed, giving in to his oldest friend as he put three fingers to the closed door, pushing it open ever so slightly.

The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped.

A _song; _perfectly sung through eerie childish lips. Varrissa set cross legged on her double bed situated in the centre of her rather large bedroom. She faced away from him as she carried on her song.

"_Tick Tock goes the clock and all the years that fly, Tick Tock and all too soon you and I must die."_

The Doctor stiffened as Varrissa turned her head, her eyes still glowing a dull golden as she smiled to him almost darkly.

"_Tick Tock goes the clock he cradled her and he rocked her Tick Tock goes the clock even for the Doctor."_

The Doctor took a moment to compose himself before he took another hurried step forward. "How do you know that song?" he whispered, moving closer to the glowing teen.

Varrissa's eyes lightened for a moment, the emerald green emerging from its golden cage. "I-I..." she winced, ducking her head into her hands as she groaned out.

"Calm down," the Doctor insisted, putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

Varrissa's head shot up from her palms, the golden light instantly retreating from her orbs as she gasped out, "M-my mum t-told me ...-bout it," she took in a few large laboured breaths before letting herself flop back onto the bed, closing her eyes calmly as she gripped the lilac blankets in her fists.

The Doctor fell silent.

River knew everything about the Doctor... she would tell Varrissa anything. If they were blood related...

But Amy had become a doll... would it be possible that she had...

_No._

He shook his head inwardly. He couldn't even think of _that _option. That would be impossible. Wouldn't it? She loved Rory. She always would.

"Doctor?" Varrissa had reopened her eyes, her vibrant orbs sparkling in childish radiance. "You still don't know who my mum is do you?" she bit her lip expectantly.

The Doctor sighed, frowning slightly as he patted her golden head. "Nope."

"But you do know who you are to me right?" She had begun to sit up, her body shaking slightly from the force of which her temper tantrum had hit her.

"Yup." The Doctor sighed, shaking his head, "I just can't believe I would..."

"You don't settle down." Varrissa piped in calmly, "in fact, this is the first time I've properly even seen you."

The Doctor frowned, "how can that-"

"Wibbly wobbly remember?" Varrissa sighed, putting a hand over her face as she let out a deep sigh, "you sent letters 'course you did... but River was always looking for you and you were always out getting in trouble. I didn't want to wait for you to find me or vice versa, I wanted to see the world for myself." She smiled, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears as she rolled onto her side.

The Doctor instinctively wiped them away from her face, tucking his hand under her shoulder as he helped her sit up properly. "Then why were you on Earth... working with Torchwood?"

Varrissa grinned, "they had guns, they fought aliens, saved aliens and I fell through the rift... I guess I was a bit woozy from that so I took the job as soon as it was handed to me."

The Doctor's eyes widened, a sudden parental siren going off within his mind; something he hadn't felt in so very long...

"You fell through the rift?" he cried, "how... I mean, _how?_" he'd become slightly sceptical, using large hand gestures in an attempt to show the right level of concern.

Varrissa simply grinned, allowing her finger to trace his _cool _bowtie as she watched him calm down instinctively, "It was an accident... I was supposed to be going to Space Florida for their annual _nuerte del dia _event, but I took a wrong turn..." she shook her head, "vortex manipulators, never trust 'em." She smiled sadly, "I lost it when I got caught in the rift... my body was in the middle of being teleported... the rift should have ripped me to shreds."

The Doctor looked at her knowingly, "but instead you regenerated." He finished, a grin playing on his lips. He almost felt, _proud._

"Then the Torchwood team took me in... you should really thank Jack for that." She winked at the Doctor, leaning against his shoulder as she sighed happily.

There were a few moments of silence before the Doctor turned his head to her and opened his mouth to speak, "he didn't try to chat you up did he?"

That was when Varrissa fell into an untameable fit of giggles, hitting the Time Lord playfully on the arm as she wriggled away from him. "Of course not, he was just happy to have a Time Lord as part of the team."

River, Amy and Rory soon emerged through the door. Amy and Rory's mouths instantly fell open at the size of the bedroom. Walls and floors decorated with the same style of the TARDIS console room, a large double bed fit for at least three people on a small stage at the centre, oak wood wardrobes and drawers each crafted with the legs of bear feet, a custom designed green and purple lava lamp that gave off a distant glow...

"Oh so Varrissa gets a double bed but we don't!" Amy said sarcastically as she made herself comfortable on a small violet bean bag situated a few feet from the bed.

The Doctor grinned slightly, holding up his hands in mock surrender; "blame the TARDIS not me, besides there's only _one _Varrissa."

"That you know of," Varrissa joked from behind, biting her lip enthusiastically as she spread herself across her bed. "What time is it anyway I'm exhausted!"

River grinned towards the teenage Time Lord, "probably around eleven, maybe midnight."

"Then I want to sleep!" She grinned, twisting on the quilts.

"So Time Lords _do _sleep!" Rory muttered to himself instantly glancing away as he noticed everyone's gaze move to him.

Varrissa cracked an eye open, smirking at his reaction, "call it a lifestyle choice," she beamed.

The Doctor frowned towards her before forcing a smile on his face, clapping his hands together as he acknowledged the rest of the occupants of the room. "Maybe everyone should get some rest then?" he grinned.

Amy and Rory both said some words beneath coherence as they shuffled from the room, arm in arm. Not one glance back; that was how the Doctor knew that they'd most likely been tired for a while and had been hiding it well. The Doctor hated to admit it, but all the new information gathering in his mind was almost making _him _feel tired too. He rolled his shoulders, leading River from the room last.

As she passed him in the doorway, she brushed against his shoulder, planting a delicate kiss onto his lips. "Know who the mother is sweetie?" she grinned... the same _River _grin that the Doctor had come to love.

He smiled back playfully, and before ushering her from the room he placed his lips by her ear and whispered, "not a clue."

**And it's done! I hope you enjoyed it! :D I love you all and please keep on reviewing! It gives me the same feeling as it would to hear the magical whirring of the TARDIS engine for real! :3 Love you all! See you soon! xxxxxxXxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is like the shortest thing that I've written ever! I mean seriously, I am so sorry it took so long but I've had heaps of homework and these late rehearsals and I've had literally no time to write... except for essays, have I ever mentioned how much I hate essays? Oh and of course news of the week DOCTOR WHO FINALE. Well I was not expecting that ending... I guess it was a theory lingering in the back of my mind but my money was on the Doctor's ganger making a reappearance. And oooh what adventures await us in the next series eh? The Doctor's question... silence will fall when the question is asked. Doctor, WHO? Dun dun DUNNN! :D Haha, I hope he gets back with Amy and Rory I mean there's no way they're going to let him get away with leaving them now they know he's alive. I can't wait to see all the people helpless without the Whoniverse's direction making up their own story lines to fill in the blanks until Christmas. :3 Aw, amazing episode in all and was I the only one that liked the new hairdo that Matt was sporting towards the end of the episode? xD Wow... I've just realised that most of this chapter is now author's notes. Someone please stop me.. ahhh! xD OH YEAH, and thanks for the reviews, my faithful chapterly (yes it's a word) reviewers and my newer reviewers as well! Thank you and keep on doing what you're doing! Love you... BYE! x  
><strong>

_Chapter 10_

As soon as the Doctor was positive that everyone was asleep, he retired to the TARDIS main console room. River had urged him to rest, using all seducing techniques possible to get things to go her way; but she knew before the words had left her lips. The one thing you couldn't force the Doctor to do, and that was sleep.

So the Doctor sat on the precariously placed swing underneath the main console, tying together a few pieces of loose wiring, but mostly thinking of the days past events.

It should have come like instinct to say that he was positive who the mother was. How couldn't it be River after all? A woman who knew him better than any other creature in the Universe... the woman who killed a good man. He still shivered... whenever he relived the moment.

_You said you killed a man, a good man._

He could still see that dull glint in her eyes as her smile faltered; _a very good man. A hero to many._

He sighed, dropping the wires momentarily to rub at his temples. He didn't understand how, he didn't really care why anymore. He just wondered sometimes if he saw himself with River. But all logic pointed to Varrissa being theirs. Who else would...

_On the night the angels wept, a kiss was stolen._

The Doctor wouldn't allow the thought to linger there. Amy loved Rory, and he knew he would _never _allow something like that to happen. He couldn't afford relationships with his companions. Because then he would lose them. He may have kissed her back... but he was _confused _and so was she. She could have died.

_Every day with me she could die._

More logic. More guilt. He sometimes wondered how he coped.

Suddenly, two small fingers prodded his shoulder, sending himself almost tumbling to the ground in surprise.

_Right, badly._

He turned around, half expecting it to be River, half expecting it to be Amy. He should have been kicking himself for not expecting the alternative.

Varrissa stood clad in a violet night gown, her large emerald eyes glistening as she stared at him wide eyed. "I had a nightmare." She whispered, pursing her lips instantly.

The Doctor's gaze softened as he ushered her to sit on his lap, the steady rocking of the swing comforting to the young Time Lord.

"About?" he urged.

Varrissa bit her lip nervously, allowing her head to fit into the crook of the Doctor's neck. "Time."

The Doctor scoffed slightly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "time isn't something to be afraid of, what's _inside _time now that's a hell of a ride." He grinned.

Varrissa smirked, "But time _is_ scary Doctor." She insisted, her eyes glazing over for a moment, "I can see... all that will be and once was... a handful of possible outcomes for every decision I make... or someone around me makes." She turned her head to attempt to stare at her father honestly, "it's like... sometimes I see nothing, but other times... I see _everything._"

The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead, hugging her gently, "it's the Time Lord's curse, that's why sleeping is a _lifestyle choice._"

Varrissa grinned, leaning further into the Doctor, attempting to retrieve all comfort that was possible from his firm grip. "I only ever slept because I had dreams of you."

The Doctor felt his hearts tighten in response, "always?"

Varrissa grinned, "Every night... even though I would stay awake for Jack's sake, I still snuck in a light nap, just to see your face."

The Doctor stared at her vacantly for a moment, furrowing his brow, "Jack doesn't sleep?"

Varrissa shrugged, "I've never seen him sleep, unless he's in the middle of... _cheating death._" She said the word in a hushed whisper, giving spooky hand gestures to emphasise her point. The Doctor chuckled.

"So what part of time was your nightmare about then?" the Doctor inquired a little distantly, his eyes wandering around the TARDIS as he squeezed the teen gently.

Varrissa leant further into the Doctor's embrace and sighed; "I can't get it out of my head."

The Doctor's brow furrowed, "what?"

"...A bad event, the worst event that could ever happen. An event that _just might_ make the whole Universe shiver."

The Doctor's eyes flashed, recalling the exact words as he heard them. Over and over.

_If you really did die I just think that the whole world might just shiver._

_Shiver,_

_World..._

_Might..._

_Shiver._

The breath hitched in his throat as he looked towards Varrissa vacantly. She had pursed her lips, looking up at the Doctor with glistening orbs. She was sad. So very sad.

"An event that the most important person could never know about," she smiled sadly at him, "but you do... oh I know you do, 'cause I've been told the stories and I know just when you clock on." She playfully tapped the Doctor's forehead.

The Doctor couldn't stop staring. He knew that Varrissa felt it more than awkward but he just couldn't _stop. _Would River tell Varrissa a secret like that?

Varrissa stood up nervously, seeing the look on the Doctor's face; she knew what that look meant. He was thinking too hard for comfort.

"Well I'm off to bed," she said, stretching melodramatically as she clapped her hands together in a very _Doctor-like _manner. The Doctor caught on instantly, grabbing her wrist as she went to walk away. "Varrissa." He hissed, hating how pleading he sounded to his own daughter, "how could you possibly know that?"

Varrissa smirked, rolling her eyes, "_because,_" he saw her emerald eyes glisten, glinting slightly in the light of the TARDIS console room. "I am my mother's daughter."

And with that she left. No goodnight kiss... no wave. She simply walked away; or rather she _skipped _away as the TARDIS hurried her along in a protective bubble of time and space.

"Honestly I think you love her more than I do," the Doctor muttered to his TARDIS, stroking her wires affectionately. The TARDIS whirred in disapproval, although he could feel the smile through her loosely tied argument. She cared for Varrissa as if she were hers... she was of course a child of the TARDIS. And more importantly she held information that the Doctor couldn't know.

_Not yet Dear..._

Those words repeated in his mind... the TARDIS' words warning him not to look further into this one. For everything had a reason and it just so happened that _this _situation in particular had many.

**Haha, I secretly incorperated some of the Doctor's death into this 'cause now I know how he cheats it I sooo want to have a few spoilers for the finale in there... I mean Varrissa can know anything I want her to know, especially when you guys don't know who her mother is! :) muahahahaha! Love you all! GOODBYEEE! x Review! xxxxxXXXxxx  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh I hope you won't hate me for this... but I've decided to have the Doctor Who finale inside this story... most likely in the next chapter. BUT with a Hell of a lot of changes. There has to be if little Varrissa is included! :) I know this chapter is very abrupt and I'm sorry that it's probably one of the strangest of my chapters to read but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. I just thought that if I write the finale then I can begin a whole new world! I mean there'll be no barriers! Until Doctor Who starts again! But that's aages away so consider this your... Doctor Who rehab! :D We'll work you out of the pain with a whole new kind of medicine! VARRISSA,11,AMY,RORY,RIVER AAnnnd... some old and new monsters, I have some adventures planned. Oh trust me, you're not going to be bored! ;) I'm thinkin' summah Jack as well... hmm, shall we have it set after miracle day perhaps? Some Rex aswell? Gwen? :D God this is going to make me stop doing homework altogether, if only there was a Doctor Who class. ;[ I would have aced it. Just sayin'. OKAY. So this is the chapter. Sorry about the long author's notes, hey... let's see how loyal you guys are, if you've read these notes leave 'VARRISSA WILL DOMINATE' after your review. ;D Haha! I'm crazy. I'm mad. I don't have a blue box. :( Awh. Love you guys! Keep reviewin'! xxx  
><strong>

_Chapter 11_

The Doctor was unable to work after that. He was getting closer to the conclusion on who Varrissa's mother was and yet so much _further _away. He despised the feeling... the notion of needing to know something more than he'd ever wanted to know in his life. Varrissa was his _flesh and blood, _a practically full Time Lord with all the same biological features for her age. She was at such a sensitive stage; he wasn't surprised that she was having nightmares of the future. It's what the time vortex did to you... a young Time Lord deprived of a TARDIS for so long, her soul crying out for one to sweep her away. The Doctor couldn't help but worry if Varrissa was alright.

He didn't know how and he didn't know why he had left her... but he'd abandoned his own daughter. He'd never even seen her _face to face. _Why would he hold himself back from his own daughter?

But he knew.

Oh God did he know.

The child's eyes were like his own, aged beyond facial features and indented with the soul of space and time. He couldn't look into her eyes because when he did... he saw the _lost._

Those who had died in the fires of the time war, those who sacrificed themselves to rid of the Daleks. And yet they always _came back. _

The emotions that swept through the Doctor were fierce; but quick. Nothing he couldn't recover from. But still...

Varrissa had seen the Doctor's death in her dreams, she had seen him _die. _He knew when he died and time was ticking.

"_Tick tock goes the clock even for the Doctor." _ He didn't know why but when he turned from his disgruntled position leaning against the TARDIS, he was grinning. Like a madman should. Varrissa had seen the look on his face and her eyes were glazed with knowledge beyond her years. She hugged her own arms limply, cocking her head to one side. "What are you going to do when the time comes?"

The Doctor enjoyed to play dumb, "what time is that?" he answered with a grin, spinning on his heels to face the TARDIS controls, fiddling with a few buttons awaiting her reply.

Varrissa rolled her eyes, bounding over to the console to accompany her father.

"Oh daddy dearest," she grinned, rubbing his shoulder enthusiastically, "don't play dumb with me, I know your tricks." She winked and backed off, her eyes turning grave once more. "Your death."

The Doctor licked his upper lip slightly, running a hand through his thick brown locks before deciding upon an answer. "The Ponds..."

"The Ponds?" Varrissa asked, not quite following.

"They can't..." the Doctor rubbed his jaw subconsciously, "I just..." he rolled his shoulders in defeat, looking up towards Varrissa, "I know they know and they know I know... Amy will understand if I..."

"Leave?" Varrissa looked at him incredulously, "and River? What about me? Are you going to abandon me _again?_"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the new golden glow that attached to Varrissa's frown. "River knows this moment isn't one to last, it was an accident that's all."

"A slight change in our time line," Varrissa corrected with a firm finger point, the golden edge to her face gradually fading once more.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, "fine, _let's call it that. _But... as for you..."

"You can't just leave me!" Varrissa insisted, her eyes widening with a flare of rage, "I've only just found you!"

The Doctor's gaze softened. "My time is ticking... I need to give them one last ride."

Varrissa looked at him, her eyes slowly filling with tears, "b-but," she forced herself to breathe, stifling an unattractive sob. "Wh-what if I don't see you again?"

The Doctor smiled. One of his famous goofy grins, "we will." He insisted, taking her small frail hands in his. "I'm going to have to do a few things before I go... lots to see out there after all." His grin broadened, "and you are everything." He kissed her on the forehead, allowing Varrissa to tumble into his arms, burying his head into her golden locks as he felt her tremble with every sob.

"_I am so sorry."_

And just like that it was the day... everyone was waking up, stretching, eating breakfast and being merry. Each of them harbouring a dark secret, each of them trying to forget. Except the Doctor. Because he knew. And he had to give Amy and Rory a trip... _one last trip. _Without them being any the wiser.

He saw River in the kitchen, eating a piece of toast and chatting to her parents. Varrissa was leaning against her, smiling and chiming in every few moments. The Doctor watched the perfect little time travelling family in marvel. But he felt his hearts sink.

_Who was Varrissa?_

"River." The Doctor looked towards her knowingly.

"Yes sweetie," River replied, hands on hip, her usual grin. Typical River.

The Doctor's eyes softened, "over here." He motioned for her to leave the wave of breakfast chatter. River did as she was told, kissing Varrissa's head as she allowed her to carry on her conversation with the Ponds.

The Doctor rubbed his face, catching a glance towards Varrissa, "she's..."

River calmly put her index finger to the Doctor's lips, winking seductively at him. "Spoilers, it isn't your time to say."

The Doctor took River's finger from his lips and rolled his shoulders slightly, rubbing at his jaw vacantly. "You and Varrissa..."

"I know." It was her eyes that really said it. The way they glazed over in a way only River could... a way to let the Doctor know all was forgiven. "This isn't the last time I see you after all."

The Doctor smiled sadly.

River knew.

"You'll see her again too, I promise you." River had taken the Doctor's hands, swinging them slightly in her grip. "both of us."

And that was when the Doctor and River shared a kiss. A small kiss, but with the emotion fit for a lifetime. The Doctor could feel the fear in her gaze as she drew away from him, allowing her fingers to thread away from his. "Make sure their goodbye is special." River said calmly, glancing towards her parents. "They need it."

The Doctor nodded in understanding as she smiled weakly in response.

And then she was gone.

Back to the conversation.

Back to say goodbye to mum and dad.

**See? ;) It's kinda sad but the Doc is gonna see Varrissa again in a way he probably didn't plan... teehee! Love you guys ! Please review! Hey, if you leave an idea for a monster or character you want to see in later chapters be my guest to include it in your review! I have a large imagination and anything you come up with will be incorperated. ALSO... very soon... VERY very VERY sooooon, I will reveal who Varrissa's mammy is. ;) HaHA! xxx BYEEEE xxxx  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I met Michael Gambon today (AKA Dumbledore) long story short I'm in the Crucible at my theatre he's the patrot there and came to see it. I got a pic with him and everything. Ah, best day ever! This isn't the whole chapter, I'm making this a two-parter kind of fill in with Varrissa mostly because I've been neglecting you guys and I've had too much work.. an essay I have to hand in Monday and haven't even started... great homework all day tommorrow then I gotta do the play again... I may die of stress or something.. xD Anyway I hope you don't hate me for neglecting you so much but this is what I have so far so enjoy and please review! x  
><strong>

_Chapter 12_

And so it was done; the Doctor took Amy and Rory to an alien prison for an unwanted minotaur-like God creating his own illusions of an Earth based hotel to effectively allow each of his victims to give in to faith and redirect that faith to himself. Lives were lost and beasts were killed, but in the end Amy knew this would be her last adventure. A fancy shmancy car for Rory and a house of her dreams. Either the Doctor had been replaced with a clone or the more likely conclusion...

It was time.

She should have seen it when the Doctor had knelt down to her in the hotel room. When he had looked into her eyes and told her not to have faith in him. She believed in him so much... it would be painful if he didn't shoot her down before it was too late. He had to leave her; and for that he was sorry. But he covered his emotions well.

_Because... you're still breathing_

She could have grinned towards that prospect. What an achievement after all.

But it wasn't the real reason.

He knew she knew.

She knew he knew.

There was nothing to hide from but each other.

And that's why he left her. One hug and a new outlook for their future. Giving Rory the one thing he'd wanted since he realised the Doctor's existence.

A chance for a family.

And not just the one dreamt up by the Dream Lord.

The next stop was Craig. A man the Doctor hardly knew in the long run. But he had saved him from the aliens upstairs; even when there wasn't an _upstairs _to begin with. But the Doctor was never able to just knock on a door, greet and leave.

No... There was always something more.

Like a Cybermat wreaking havoc in a shopping mall.

The Cybermen upgrading workers in said shopping mall for them never to be seen again.

The prospect was terrifying, and even got more Hellish when staff at the mall began to believe the Doctor and Craig were _partners._

And of course with Alfie or how he preferred _Starmageddon, _because the Doctor knew how to speak baby. Of course.

But before all the adventure and just after the Doctor had let his TARDIS blend in to the typical London road; something ever the more interesting happened.

A flash of light the Doctor didn't seem to catch.

A small series of coughs as a blonde headed child fell straight against the TARDIS doors, gasping for breath.

There could have been easier ways to get back to the Doctor, and stealing an almost completely ruined vortex manipulator from the wrist of a recently deceased Time Agent wasn't the best way to go. Clearing her throat, Varrissa winked towards the TARDIS, breathing in the heavenly scent of the woodwork.

"Honey I'm home!" she grinned, the TARDIS groaning in approval as the large doors swung open in greeting. Varrissa could have kissed the device.

But she was on a mission. Something she couldn't allow her father to know about.

She popped her head around the door into the bleak London Street. The Doctor was already gone.

Good, she had time.

Locating what she was looking for was easy in the long run; especially when the TARDIS was on your side. Varrissa felt the warmth of the TARDIS enveloping around her, guiding her with every step she took down the large dark halls. Nothing had been lighted; the TARDIS did this as precaution. No abnormality could go noticed or else the Doctor would return with questions a-plenty.

So Varrissa stumbled through the dark, her palms pressing against the walls every few moments for the lump of a doorframe. Finally, the TARDIS pushed slightly harder within her mind; forcing an abrupt stop on the young Time Lord's part. It was clear to Varrissa that the TARDIS had located what she had been looking for.

A room that no one was allowed to enter.

Not one companion had ever seen it.

The Doctor's room.

Varrissa assumed that it must change with every new regeneration but she wasn't sure. The door was secured with multiple locks from the inside which only meant one thing.

_You need a sonic screwdriver to open it..._

Varrissa growled inwardly, pressing her head against the sturdy frame. This was _not _the walk in the park she had hoped for.

_Step back._

The words came so sudden into her mind that she almost didn't understand the meaning. The voice was heavenly, filled with the mechanics that she was conceived under. The TARDIS was going to help her one more time before the Doctor died. Varrissa silently thanked the machine as she heard the door creak unhealthily with each lock being pried from the frame. Varrissa rose a brow, rubbing her hands together before placing three fingers against the frame. Another unhealthy creak.

And then, before her eyes the hinges squeaked angrily as the entire door fell to the floor. Varrissa took a step back in surprise. The TARDIS could have at least done it a little stealthier.

"Strapped for time are we?" Varrissa smirked, quickly jogging inside the space of the Doctor's room.

It was exactly how she had imagined it. Bed, unused, drawers, unused and a box... locked. Varrissa's eyes glinted mischievously. The box was of alien decent and in appearance must have been a good few hundred years old. Though, for its old age it held together well. A slight rust to the intricate silver patterns dotted around the edges but still a solid box. There were many other alien artefacts dotted around the Doctor's room. Precariously placed and not in the least bit tidy, but Varrissa couldn't honestly see the Doctor's eleventh form as organised in any way. Shrugging off the urge to laugh, Varrissa walked towards the box, placing a hand against the device. She felt warmth around her skin for such a metallic creation, but knew the feeling well. She closed her eyes, relaxing her body towards the device.

"I think I know how this works... a blood relation, you _should _give me what I want." She muttered to herself, biting the tip of her tongue mischievously as she felt the click of a lock.

Upon opening her eyes she found exactly what she wanted to find. An artefact from the Doctor's past, namely a very _important _artefact that could in effect make her invisible to the naked eye. Varrissa's grin only widened as she allowed her fingers to stroke the small metal key, holding it before her eyes.

She pressed the small item to her lips, "You're my ticket to my father's funeral."

And so it was done.

Varrissa tied the key around her neck, rocking on the balls of her feet aimlessly as she wandered the TARDIS halls. The Doctor had no doubt found himself more trouble to preoccupy him; but Varrissa could never stray too far from the console. Because the screen kept flashing.

With her father's picture.

His death date.

5.02pm, 22nd April 2011.

She had to stifle a sob.

His time was up.

With the key around her neck and the TARDIS shrouding any notion of her on board, the Doctor didn't even realise that he was taking her to every place he went on his dying days... live chess matches, meeting the teselecta and of course the beheaded face of a once good friend. She could hear Dorium's complaints about landing on his nose... she could hear the Doctor's rant on all the things he could possibly do before his time came.

But one call and time was up.

One call and the Doctor drew the blue envelopes from his pocket.

_TARDIS blue..._

There were a number of places that Varrissa could have witnessed the Doctor's death, but she chose four feet behind him. Standing there in a brown shirt and black jeans, a long grey trench coat she found from the TARDIS wardrobe draped around her small frame. Her hair blew lazily in the breeze of Lake Silencio. She drew in a breath, 5.01pm.

The Doctor had left Amy, Rory and River to greet the new River, a younger River, a River that didn't remember. The suit was controlling her; the gun was placed in her hand ready to fire. Varrissa had seen this in her dreams constant times. She couldn't understand how the Doctor could free himself from a fixed point in time and space. She knew what would happen. Her fingers caressed the TARDIS key dangling around her neck. She could jump in front.

But she knew what would happen if she disrupted a fixed point.

The world would break apart.

She couldn't stop it.

She saw the gun fire, once, twice... three times.

The Doctor flinched but didn't fall.

_Fixed points can be rewritten_

_No they can't who told you tha-_

Time died that day.

Or... you could say all of time came into place on that one day. Always 5.02pm, always the 22nd of April.

A world where cars were hooked to balloons and pterodactyls terrorised children with sandwiches.

And a world where Winston Churchill was still very much alive, and holding the Doctor captive.

The Doctor was known as the 'Soothsayer' under Churchill's chain; however the Doctor knew that somewhere in the back of his mind he _knew _who the Doctor was. You never forget, not completely. But the Doctor was worn, held captive for so long... yet so little time had passed. In fact _no _time had passed. Which was why Churchill commanded him there... to speak the knowledge of the Universe. Why did the date and time never change?

The Doctor looked to Churchill with age old eyes, "Suppose a man knew a secret, a terrible dangerous secret that must never be told; how would you erase that secret from the world, destroy it forever before it can be spoken?"

There was a pause as Churchill looked at the ancient Time Lord, unsure of the exact answer to fit the question.

"If I had to, I'd destroy the man." He replied honestly.

"And silence would fall." The Doctor was grave, his gaze glazed as if he wasn't even completely there anymore... "All the times I've heard those words I never realised it was my silence, my death." He looked back to Churchill "The doctor will fall."

But then the truth became clear, the stomach clenching sensation that something wasn't right. They'd moved. They were no longer in Churchill's office. _Why had they moved?_

"Why are we here?" the Doctor questioned quickly.

"This? This is the Senate Room." Churchill grinned.

The Doctor became more serious, "but why did we leave your office?" he demanded.

"Well, we wanted a stroll didn't we?" Churchill shrugged off the notion that he too was feeling, but couldn't help but notice the Doctor's face contort into a frown as he studied his own body language.

"I think I've been running," the Doctor began, wide eyed... those same eyes moving down to fix gazes with the gun in Churchill's hand, "why do you have your revolver?"

Churchill studied the gun. When had he even picked it up? He had to think on his feet, creating the words as they came; "well... you're dangerous company soothsayer" he sighed.

The Doctor quickly glanced at his arm.

_One black mark_

His eyes became glassy once more; "Yes. I think I am."

Churchill waved off the strange atmosphere that was forming around the two and resumed conversation.

"Resume your story." He urged.

Varrissa was tired, so very, _very _tired. But she had to stay vigilant, she had to stay watching. Her face would narrowly escape the gaze of either the Doctor or Churchill from time to time, but she was sure that she hadn't been caught. _Not yet. _She swept back the mop of dirtied tangles and curls of thick blonde hair on her head, brushing the sweat from her brow. Suddenly, her ears pricked. She could hear the heart stopping gurgles and clicks from the unknown source that she could only call... the _silence._

Churchill looked to the Doctor with wide eyes... the notion of handing his good friends invitations to see his death in action... It seemed almost... _barbaric._

"Why would you do this? Of all the things you've told me this I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?"

The Doctor looked towards Churchill knowingly; his body was more slumped than usual. Time had taken a toll on the Time Lord's form. "I had to die," he countered, "I didn't have to die alone."

He looked at the floor once more, recalling the faces of his friends in silent wonder. If only he could see them again. One last time...

"Amy and Rory the last centurion and the girl who waited, however dark it got I could turn around and there they'd be." The Doctor smiled weakly, "If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving... remember the best, my friends have always been the best of me."

Churchill looked at the Doctor incredulously, "And did you tell them this was going to happen?" he demanded.

The Doctor's gaze darkened, the almighty storm resurfacing past his calm facade; "It would help if you didn't keep asking questions."

_Three black marks._

The Doctor's eyes widened as he leant in towards Churchill whispering five important words; "We don't have much time."

Varrissa leant back against the wall, staring towards the ceiling, a black rifle pressed up against her chest and chin...

_And this woman you spoke of, did you invite her?_

_Yes, she was there. River Song came twice._

Varrissa glanced back to the Doctor and Churchill

"Well what happened?" Churchill demanded, hearing the terrible explanation of the Hell in high heels shooting her Doctor.

The Doctor's jaw tightened, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Churchill spat.

The Doctor's eyes softened, "nothing happened and then it kept happening, or if you prefer everything happened at once. And it won't ever stop, time is dying. It's going to be 5.02 in the afternoon for eternity. A needle stuck on a record."

Churchill rolled his eyes, walking up to the Doctor, becoming a little more like the man the Doctor was once good friends with; "A record? Good Lord my man have you never heard of downloads?"

The Doctor withheld the urge to roll his eyes as his jaw tightened once more; "said Winston Churchill." He grimaced.

And then time once again sped along... a moment that the pair did not remember. The Doctor sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing as he turned to meet Churchill's confused gaze.

"Gun smoke, that's gun smoke!" Churchill gasped, frowning as he stared at his now smoking revolver, "Oh, I appeared to have fired this."

The Doctor was studying the spear in his hand, not really paying attention to Churchill any longer. He knew that the silence was watching him. Every move they made... but where _were _they.

"We seem to be defending ourselves." The Doctor muttered, looking back to Churchill, licking his upper lip slightly; "the creatures that lead the silence remarkable beings; they're memory proof."

"What does that mean?" Churchill demanded.

"You can't remember them, the moment you look away you forget that they were ever there." The Doctor growled, his eyes darting back to his forearm.

_Four black marks_

The Doctor could have sighed with relief, "don't panic, in small numbers they're not too difficult." He grinned, swapping the spear for his other hand playfully. But that's when he saw the black marks on his other arm. That's when his expression changed. They heard the gurgles and clicks of the silents. They could feel the coldness sweeping up and down their spines. But nothing was more terrifying than the sudden click of a gun. The Doctor spun around to see Varrissa, her fingers twisted around the TARDIS key on her neck, ripping it from her chest. Her hands then gripped firmly on her black rifle, pointing it directly at the group of silents, sleeping almost bat-like on the ceiling. "Move!" she commanded.

But the Doctor didn't.

There on his daughter's face...

His own flesh and blood...

A golden eye patch lay.

Then the silents stirred.

Varrissa growled under her breath, jogging to her father's side just as she saw a black beeping device roll into view. Varrissa gasped, grabbing the Doctor who grabbed Winston. Each of them jumped to the ground just as a ploom of gas was expelled from the device.

The world spun and dove around the three; Varrissa's ears were ringing so loud she barely heard the burly soldiers that ran from the entrance.

_Go! Go! Keep the silents in sight at all times. Keep your eye drives active!_

"Varrissa why are you wearing that?" she could hear the Doctor's voice, his eyes driving against her face. She felt angry. She felt lost.

_Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves! _She could hear Winston yelling from behind.

That was when the Doctor and Varrissa lit up, the ginger menace they had grown to love appearing from the shadows.

"Pond. Amelia Pond." She stated artificially.

Winston held his revolver up shakily, but the Doctor knocked his arm back down.

"No! She's on our side, it's okay!" he insisted, but that was when the Doctor's hearts dropped. His Amelia Pond... was wearing an eye patch as well.

"No, Amy, Amy... why are you wearing that?" he gasped, seeing her hand rise with a stun gun in her grip.

Varrissa took in a deep breath, "no... wait, I think I-" but she was cut off at the same time as the Doctor, as they were both shot in the head by the girl who waited.

**Done, there might be mistakes and issues with the writing but I had to rush this with all my other work so SOWWY. :D I love you guys for supporting me even though I neglect you. Haha, love you! Bye x**


	13. Chapter 13

**You've all waited so patiently, and for that I am ever so grateful! I've changed a lot of stuff around for the season finale and left a few questions open for your minds to wander. YES. This does mean my next chapter will begin a whole new world, ideas are welcome as comments, let your minds run wild! After all I am writing this for you guys, my loyal readers! :D I hope you enjoy this and I promise you... things are about to get bloody interesting!**

**OH And I don't own Doctor Who. :3**

_Chapter 13_

Varrissa awoke first, her head hammering within her skull. Groaning, she pulled herself into a sitting position, rapidly blinking her eyes as she stared out into the world. She could feel vibrations from underneath the sofa she had been laid on... the smell of smoke... no, _steam. _A steam train? Varrissa squinted slightly, rubbing at the back of her head idly. The Doctor was still more or less passed out, coming to quite slowly on the sofa adjacent from her own. But Varrissa wasn't concerned for her father, more of the woman who had dealt the damage. Amelia Pond. She was leant against the doorframe, a small smile on her face. She wore a black outfit, her eye patch placed smartly on her right eye. Varrissa knew the design from anywhere. The same design she had copied from them herself.

Amy winked at her... or blinked, she really couldn't tell.

"How come you didn't join us?" she asked, placing her finger towards Varrissa's confused stare, "Varrissa right? The Doctor's daughter..." she cut herself off after that.

Varrissa grinned, folding her arms in amusement as she sat up properly, "so you remembered then," she beamed, allowing her emerald gaze to sweep calmly around her surroundings. Sure enough the office... _Amy's _office was filled with drawings of Daleks, the TARDIS, Varrissa and quite a few group portraits. It was rather flattering. The Doctor had begun to stir at that point, his attention immediately towards the conversation being had.

Amy grinned towards the Doctor, "you look rubbish." She pouted.

The Doctor's eyes flashed with a grin, "You look amazing."

"Hey!" the Doctor and Amy turned to see Varrissa – who had at some point made her way to the other side of the office – fiddling with a papier-mâché constructed TARDIS.

Amy rolled her eyes, "so do you," she finished, lifting up the Doctor's bow tie and jacket in one hand, "but we'll soon change that."

The Doctor laughed whilst Varrissa simply wandered around the room. Her own clothes had been dirtied and ripped, her eyes wandering for a replacement.

"Oi," Amy grinned, her eye resting towards the sofa Varrissa had been laid on, a set of fresh clothes complete with a leather jacket and combat boots lying neatly on the arm. "You. Clothes. Sofa. Now." She instructed, the sparkle in her eyes never leaving.

Once Varrissa was dressed, she spun around the office aimlessly.

"I like this office, _Amelia _Pond in an office... on a _train_!" Varrissa clapped her hands together with a hysterical laugh, lunging herself into the Doctor's newly trimmed, unfashionably dressed arms. She looked into her father's eyes pleadingly, "can I have an office?"

The Doctor grinned playfully, poking her nose gently, "maybe..."

Amy smiled, "God I missed you!" she sighed, walking over to the Doctor and Varrissa as they took in a group hug with each other, giggling and enjoying the fact that once again they were reunited.

As they pulled away from one another, the Doctor looked around the room once more, "so where's the roman?" he quipped.

Amy's eyes widened as she ran to her desk covered with drawings, producing a scrawled on piece of paper with a very _flattering _drawing of her husband that never was. "This is him right?" she asked, handing the paper to the Doctor. The Doctor frowned, forcing down the bouts of laughs that overcame him as he twirled the paper in his fingertips. Varrissa frowned further, "but that's-"

The Doctor quickly slammed his hand over his daughter's mouth before she could speak further, handing the picture back to Amy.

Amy sighed, moving over to the desk to place the picture back from where she found it; "I have to keep doing this, write and drawing things; it's so hard to remember."

The Doctor smiled sympathetically, looping his arm around Varrissa, "It's not your fault, time's gone wrong." He paused, his brow furrowing as he looked into Amy's gaze, "Do you remember why?"

Amy didn't hesitate, "the lakeside."

"Lake silencio. I died." The Doctor informed

"But you didn't, see I remember both." Amy frowned

Varrissa's eyes lit up as she stepped a few feet from her father's grip, raising her finger slightly as she opened her mouth to speak, "two different ends of the same event happening in the same moment, time split wide open and now look at it... all of history happening at once." Varrissa rolled her eyes as she folded her arms firmly, "it's all pretty crazy if you ask me."

"But does it matter? I mean can't we just stay like this?" The Doctor could see the hope in Amy's small smile, the way she pursed her lips as if she needed the reassurance that everything would be alright. He knew it wouldn't be. He knew because Varrissa knew. And the sparkle in her eye was almost nonexistent.

The Doctor took Amy by the shoulders, looking into her eyes, "time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating." He looked towards the window, his ancient orbs glistening with such knowledge, "it will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart."

Suddenly there were two faint taps at the door. Amy rose a brow at how Varrissa and the Doctor seemed to light up upon the new arrival. A man with a large nose in a soldier's uniform.

"M'am we're about to arrive, eye drives will be activated as soon as we disembark." Rory informed sternly.

"Good point, thank you captain Williams." Amy praised, not a second glance at his general direction.

Varrissa and the Doctor bumped shoulders in success, both raising their hands as they agreed on a casual greeting.

"Hello!"

"Hello sir, miss." Rory acknowledged before turning to leave.

"Captain Williams, best of the best. I'll never doubt him." Amy praised gratefully.

Varrissa quickly slipped past Amy as she snatched the piece of paper with the flattering image of Rory scrawled onto its surface. The Doctor chuckled as he shared a glance at the paper and then back towards Rory.

"No," they both scoffed in union as Amy playfully shoved at the Doctor's arm. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed, before feeling the Doctor's hands twist around her wrists as he looked into her eyes, smiling steadily.

"Amy you'll find your Rory, you always do but you have to look." He urged, his eyes sparkling almost magically into her own. Amy felt all the breath fall from her lungs as she replied sternly, "I am looking." She insisted.

"Oh my Amelia Pond, you don't always look hard enough." And there was that smile again, the warm, jaw dropping heart stopping smile that the Doctor could perform on whimsy... just to get her to agree with him. Well... he _wished. _Amy bit her lip, leaning further towards the Doctor as Varrissa stood on the sidelines, watching their behaviour with a similar interest.

"Why are you older? If time isn't really passing then how can you be aging?" she whispered the words but Varrissa heard them. And she knew... the curse of the Time Lord. A knowledge she wished she didn't obtain. She took a shaky breath, closing her eyes.

"Time is still passing for me, every explosion has an epicentre, I am it... I'm what's wrong." The Doctor sighed, leaning further into Amy, as if for once... just once... they each needed each other with equal amounts.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy felt her hearts thud harder than ever within her chest... her stomach clench with such power she thought she'd keel over.

"He's still alive." Both alien and human looked towards Varrissa. Her gaze was smeared with fresh tears as she looked towards her father. She didn't want him to go... but was there really any other way? She had to force herself not to sob right then and there. Instead she held her ground, breathing deeply as the train came to a stop beneath its destination.

A pyramid.

After Amy had introduced the Doctor and Varrissa to the 'eye drives,' explaining that they were to ensure you could remember the silents and finally urging the Doctor to wear one she introduced the pair to the hundred silents cased in water cages, Varrissa trailed behind as she watched the Doctor and Amy talk. Something about how Amy didn't even know it was Rory... how she was convinced that his first name was in fact _captain._

Varrissa smirked slightly as the Doctor ran past them both, presumably attempting to tell Rory that Amy actually had feelings for him... but just as she suspected she was completely and utterly sure that her father had suggested that Amy wanted Rory to go out for _texting._

Varrissa looked to the floor to hide her laughter as they carried on down the Pyramid to, as she heard Amy say, find some old friends.

The first thing the Doctor saw when entering the room was the back side of River Song, a woman he was beginning to love more and more with every passing moment... a woman he thought that he may never see again. He loved how wrong he was.

Varrissa had paused as soon as she had reached the doorframe of the room, but was urged in by a few soldiers at her back. She couldn't even look _there. _Her hearts dropped into the pits of her stomach as she saw the bound and battered face of Madame Kovarian.

"Honey I'm home." The Doctor grinned.

River turned to face him, pointing to her watch expectantly, "and what time do you call this?" she mused, her eyes fleeting over to Varrissa whose body had stiffened upon seeing Kovarian.

"Hello sweetie." River included to Varrissa, her gaze moving over to the child expectantly. Varrissa only grinned, forcing the Doctor to turn and look at her in a worried fashion. Varrissa never missed the opportunity to talk.

Varrissa's eyes silently left the gaze of Madame Kovarian as she watched the small clock to the right of all the action... the time loop... it had enlarged.

So things happened... as they always did. But Varrissa just couldn't look _away _from Kovarian. Even when the eye drives were set to torture, maim or kill. The Silents had been waiting for the Doctor; waiting for the moment that time could be set right. They would do whatever it took to ensure the question was _never _asked. The Doctor had even attempted to kill himself, holding onto River with all his might to take them back to that fixed point. Evidently, it resulted in handcuffs. Varrissa licked her upper lip thoughtfully, her gaze sparkling gently as she watched it all take place. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her own father, flesh and blood was going to die and there was _nothing _she could do.

And then Amy came with a gun. Amy saved the husband she never knew. Amy looked to Madame Kovarian with hate in her eyes as she begged to be saved. The silents had turned against her and she was _alone._

The Doctor and River had already left for the rooftop, but Varrissa knew what was happening there. She knew what they had all been planning, asking for help from every creature in the Universe because her father was going to die. River wanted the Doctor to know that he was loved by _so _many. But Kovarian... sitting there in that chair, while Amy's anger grew harsher and harsher...

"You took my baby from me and hurt her and now she's all grown up and she's fine... but I'll never see my baby again."

Amy's fist escaped the security of her side as she grabbed the loose eye drive and placed it back onto Madame Kovarian.

And then she left.

Madame Kovarian screamed but Varrissa didn't move. She simply stared at the wilting form of the most diabolical creature she had ever come to know.

"Why won't you help me?" she cried through gritted teeth, her body almost run down... her life dripping like a dodgy faucet.

Varrissa bent over, leaning in to the woman that she so very much despised.

"Because this will be an aborted time line and one day this will have never happened." Varrissa smiled deviously before leaving the room. Leaving the monster to die once more.

The moment Varrissa met everyone on the rooftop... it was too late.

The Doctor had River in front of him, their hands bound by his bow tie... forced to be kept away from each other even during their wedding. River _had _told her in the past about their wedding... she just never suspected...

_Time can be rewritten._

Varrissa gulped down the lump in her throat. Was it possible that _this _time...

_I consent and gladly give._

Varrissa blinked back the tears, staring at her father sadly... no, _happily? _How did she feel...?

"River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear and you're going to have to remember it and tell _no one _what I said."

Varrissa cocked a brow, her head tilting to one side in confusion.

The Doctor looked back to Varrissa. "You too." He included.

Varrissa smirked, "why, I'm not marrying you!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, beckoning her over calmly, "just come here."

He whispered the words into both of their ears, those glorious words that made everything okay... even when she knew moments later he would pass away.

_But he wasn't going to!_

Her mind cried in joy as she did exactly what he had asked, those four simple words that made everything better.

_Look into my eyes._

It was the teselecta. Never had she been more overjoyed to see that lump of metal. The Doctor was safe inside, sporting that so very _stupid _cowboy hat that he'd taken from Craig. Her father would survive.

The Doctor looked at them both sternly once more, acknowledging the fact that Amy and Rory were staring at the three anxiously.

"I just told you my name." He lied, pursing his lips as he beckoned Varrissa to stand back. It was time for this world to die. Just like Varrissa knew it would. A world where none of this had ever happened, but she'd remember every second. Oh God how she'd remember...

The Doctor and River leant into each other, kissing passionately as time sped up and died... and was reborn. Back to a world that was _right. _Back to life, love and happiness.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock goes the clock he gave all he could give her, tick tock goes the clock now prison waits for River.<em>

* * *

><p>And of course returning Dorium to his life as a living head. That was all that was left to be done. Clad in his cloak, the Doctor placed Dorium's open box on his eternal pedestal. But Dorium knew. The way that this cloaked being was <em>differently <em>silent.

"Is it you?" he asked incredulously. "It is you isn't it? It is you I can sense it!"

Silence...

"But how did you do it? How could you have possibly escaped?"

The Doctor took off the cloak, grinning. "The teselecta!" he grinned to a bemused Dorium. "A Doctor within a Doctor suit! Time said I had to be there so I dressed for the occasion!"

"So you're going to do this? Make them believe you're all dead?" Dorium seemed very bored with the idea.

The Doctor smiled, "it's the only way, then they can all forget me. I got too big Dorium. Too noisy... time to step back into the shadows."

Dorium rose a brow; "and Doctor Song? In prison for all her days?"

The Doctor looked towards Dorium with a slight grin, "her days yes... her nights..." the Doctor smiled slyly, "well that's between her and me eh?"

"_Ew, _too much information!" the Doctor swivelled his torso around to face the second slightly shorter hooded figure, tufts of golden locks protruding from the shadows. Varrissa forced her hood over her shoulders, scrunching her face up in disgust. "Don't wanna know how I got conceived dad."

The Doctor turned back to Dorium, casually fashioning his bow tie, "oh and have you met my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Dorium scoffed.

Varrissa giggled, fitting beneath her father's arm, "quite the chip off the old block if I do say so myself." The Doctor mused.

Dorium rolled his eyes, "you're both fools nonetheless, it's all still waiting for you, the fields of Trenzalor, the fall of the eleventh _and_ the question."

Varrissa and the Doctor both saluted, "goodbye Dorium!" they both grinned, turning on their heels together and walking away.

But still they heard Dorium's voice... even through the shadows... even beneath the comfort of the TARDIS.

_The first question._

_The question that must never be answered._

_Doctor who?_

_Doctor WHO?_

_Doc-tor, WHO!_

**TAHDAH! Now I DID promise you I'd reveal who the mother was and there was an innuendo going on about the Doctor and River... but I have many ideas to change that just to surprise you guys. Hah... I'm an awful human being. Anyways, we've got a few little interesting moments going on and trust me... it's going to be confusing, amazing and darn right craaazy! So as a fiesty redhead once said...**

**Alright kids... this is where it gets complicated.**

**LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEW 3 xxx**_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**RIGHT - So ur... nothing really happens except well... some stuff... the next chapter will be more interesting I SWEAR. :D I hope you enjoy it anyway and I have a lot of ideas for adventures and stuff like that so yay! :3 Right, so urm... what so saaaay... OH I know... It's Sunday night and I wish that I didn't have school in the Morning! D; Ugh seriously whoever invented school must have hated kids. We all know it's true! ANYWHO, hope you enjoy... it's pretty short and kinda crappy so sowwy but trust me, it'll get better. Love you guys BUH-BAI! x  
><strong>

_Chapter 14_

Three months.

It had been three long months since Amy and Rory had received word from River. Three months since they found out that the Doctor was still alive.

Amy sat in the garden, a pink blanket around her shoulders as her emerald eyes glistened towards the hazy night sky. Stars burned like tiny furnaces, painting a delicate pattern across the navy canvass. If she tried hard enough she could almost trick herself into believing that she was lying on the grass with the Doctor and Vincent... holding hands and seeing life through the famous painter's eyes.

The Doctor had left them before; but she always knew that he'd come back. He always told them he would.

_But not this time._

She sucked in a breath, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she pursed her lips, forcing herself not to sob.

Rory lingered at the back door for a few moments, watching his wife as she sank further into the garden chair. He couldn't watch her like this... a chunk of her was missing. She couldn't go on knowing the Doctor wasn't coming back. That he had _chosen _not to come back. Especially now she was his mother in-law. That still forced shivers down the red head's spine, but at the same time drew a piece of childish glee from the shadows of her mind. She was the mother in-law to an _alien._

That was Rory's queue to wander through the garden, two cups of tea in his hands. He placed one in front of Amy, startling her slightly with the abruptness of his appearance.

"Y'scared me," Amy muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes with the lengthy sleeve of her red turtle neck.

Rory smiled slightly to his wife, urging her to take a sip of the piping British elixir. "Sorry."

Amy rolled her eyes, taking the steaming cup with her cloth clad hands, "S'alright." She whispered, taking a small sip before placing it back on the table.

"You're doing it again." Rory said quietly, unable to look his wife in the eye as he sat in the chair next to hers.

Amy eyed him suspiciously, "doing what?" she insisted.

Rory's eyes wandered to the stars above him, "looking for him, looking at the sky... like there's nothing here for you."

Amy frowned, her eyes glistening with tears of rage. Her hands folded into fists as she turned angrily to her husband; "what do you expect me to do?" she growled.

Rory frowned, "I don't know... but not this! It's not healthy Amy." He insisted, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"I don't care!" she hissed, standing up to take full control of the argument. "He never does this... why would he expect River to tell us he was still alive and then _not_ come for us?"

Rory stood there, his eyes glassy as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He had no rebuttal... however no silence followed his lengthy pause.

_Whoosh Whoosh_

Amy's ears visibly pricked.

_Whoosh Whoosh_

Rory instinctively turned to face the house.

They both opened their mouths.

"Did you-"

"-Yeah." Amy finished, holding up a finger as she smeared the last of her eyeliner from her face as she started into a light jog through the house.

Amy opened the front door, half expecting to see the Doctor standing there, half expecting to see River.

However, she was greeted with neither.

Her eyes scanned the isolated London Street. Not a leaf out of place, not a car out of park. But one space on the far corner of the road housed something other than a car.

Amy's heart skipped a beat as she watched the TARDIS doors open.

"A-and WHALA-oh." Varrissa frowned, her small form bounding from the TARDIS to be greeted with a dense, dark London Street. She placed a finger to her lip, staring awkwardly down the road. "I'll be honest..." she began, placing her hands on her hips, "this is _not _where I had planned."

Amy saw that it was Varrissa even through the poorly lit street. She was clad in navy jeans, combat boots, and a grey shirt that flowed down past her waist with a small black cardigan beyond that. Her blonde locks had been intentionally curled into a wavy fashion, a small grey knit cap covering her scalp with matching fingerless gloves for protection of the cold winter night. Amy frowned to what she could hear of the one-sided conversation.

_Coming here wasn't intentional._

"Well... yes, but sometimes the old girl likes to land where she wants to go..." the Doctor cut himself off as soon as he joined his daughter on the road. He blinked first, putting his hands into his new-ish trench coat pockets as he smelt the London air.

He frowned, his special jaw clenched frustrated frown that he could pull off flawlessly. He wasn't in the least bit surprised that the TARDIS had chosen this particular place, but he wasn't too thrilled with it either.

"What happened to stepping back into the shadows?" He hissed to the TARDIS, hitting her gently on the door. The TARDIS groaned in protest.

Varrissa took an intake of breath, smelling the air for herself. She turned on her heels, eyes wide as she pointed at her father accusingly, "This is where Amy and Rory live!" she yelled, instantly clapping a hand over her mouth as she realised that it was most likely around two O'clock in the morning.

The Doctor wandered along the street for a few moments, rubbing his face in frustration, "No... no this _can't _be happening." He muttered, spinning on his heels as he pointed to Varrissa, "we shouldn't be here."

Varrissa frowned, "and why not?" she demanded angrily. "Ever since we left that cavern of skulls all that's been on your mind is Amy and Rory."

The Doctor opened his mouth in question but Varrissa simply cut him off, "yes I know I read your mind, a complete and total invasion of privacy _perhaps... _but I swear you were thinking so loudly I could have been on the other side of the TARDIS and still heard you." Varrissa was stood on her tip toes, pointing angrily into the face of the Doctor. She could see his eyes soften into all sincerity and she knew it would do no good to cut him off again.

"I've been too noisy." The Doctor repeated softly, taking Varrissa's hands and placing them by her sides, "best to let them live a normal life. At least on Earth they aren't endangered of dying twenty four seven... or forty-two seventeen; it really depends on the Planet." The Doctor tried to ward off the worry with humour.

Varrissa narrowed her eyes, "you know River will have told them you're still alive by now..."

The Doctor rubbed his jaw and shrugged dismissively.

"Oh my _God, _can you _be _any less human?" Varrissa yelled, forcing her fingers into the direct centre of her father's chest. "Amy and Rory are _our _family now... they aren't just companions. You married River and River is their daughter and I am _your _daughter."

The Doctor looked at her blankly.

Varrissa took a deep breath. "You didn't leave me." She licked her upper lip, "so why should you leave them?"

"Good question."

Varrissa could have laughed at how her father lit up upon hearing the familiar Scottish vigour of his red headed companion. Needless to say, seeing beat words every time.

Amy was hugging her torso sadly, staring at the Doctor with her famous agitated yet vacant stare. "I thought you weren't going to come back." She whispered

The Doctor's eyes widened upon seeing fresh tears hit his companion and on instinct cleared the space between them in three strides and took his best friend in his arms. "My Amelia Pond," he cooed as he felt her body shudder through fierce sobs beneath his coat.

He could feel her arms wrap around his neck as she forced her face into the crook of his neck. Amy felt so _relieved. _And as far as she was concerned she wasn't going to let the Doctor out of her sight ever again.

Rory joined them soon after, thanking the Doctor mentally for his return. He was afraid to say the least on his wife's mental health... and although they disagreed on what a proper family should do... he couldn't deny that the family he had always wanted had been staring him in the face the entire time.

Amy pulled away from the Doctor's embrace after what felt like a lifetime. She looked upon Varrissa secondly, sizing her up with her trembling index finger. "So seeing as you and River..."

"Yeah." The Doctor cut in with a grin.

"So that means you're..."

Varrissa rolled her eyes and grinned, "Yup!"

Amy couldn't help the small smile that escaped her otherwise still features as she rushed over to the teen, sweeping her up into a full blown hug. "I can't believe this!" she laughed, "I'm a grandma!"

Amy paused, backing away from the hug as her eyes hollowed once more. "I-I'm a grandma..."

"Amy?" Rory asked quietly.

"And you're a granddad." Amy gasped, looking towards Rory blankly, biting her finger.

Varrissa chuckled childishly as she leaned in towards her father. Amy rubbed her head fiercely, "Y'know I don't know if any amount of alcohol will ever make this feel better." Amy sighed melodramatically, pausing to grab her husband by the arm. "But I can sure as Hell try." She looked towards the Doctor expectantly, "so... TARDIS?"

"Fine!" the Doctor surrendered, putting his hands up. Quickly, he pointed towards Amy and Rory with all seriousness, "but once in the TARDIS you've got to follow my rules."

Amy rolled her eyes, "really-" the Doctor put his finger to Amy's lips. Amy narrowed her eyes tiredly but to humour him, did as he wished and silenced herself. The Doctor grinned, "Now, we've got to be quieter than we were before. I got too loud... time says I was supposed to die and to keep it that way we _can't_ let the Silence know that I'm alive and kicking."

"So... what, no adventures?" Rory asked sceptically.

The Doctor looked towards each companion with all seriousness, holding his daughter slightly tighter in his grip. His emerald eyes fixated on each shocked gaze for a long two minutes before Amy's mouth began to twitch. The Doctor let go of Varrissa as the companions and _family members _fell into fits of laughter, rolling their eyes as they each, in turn, made their way onto the TARDIS.

**Yeah... like I was gonna say the Doctor wouldn't go on adventures. Will the Silence find out I wonder? Hm.. whatever I think up :3 muahahahahah! Love you guys, please review, oh yeah I don't own Doctor Who :'( *tears* oh well... haha! BYEE X**


	15. Chapter 15

**And okay this isn't a new adventure it's the sort of INTRO to a new adventure... like the three minutes before the Doctor Who theme tune starts up... xD It's short I know, but I wanted to have something up this week for you guys so here it is! Taadaa! :3 Hope you enjoy and thank you for your constant support. I reached 60 reviews today... I am so chuffed. :D I couldn't have done this without you and I love the fact that I have people that really enjoy my story. ^^ Love you guys, don't own Doctor Who.. aaand BYE!  
><strong>

_Chapter 15_

"Whoa- Wait, NO NOT THAT!"

The TARDIS rumbled angrily as the entire console room shifted to the right, forcing the occupants to the ground.

"I said the _right _one!" the Doctor yelled above the groaning of his beloved machine as he lifted himself up from the floor.

Varrissa scowled, sticking her tongue out towards her father as she leant against the console childishly; "Nuh-uh, no way you were right... oh what about this-"

"No!" the Doctor intervened, grabbing his daughter's wrist as she was about to hit a very ominous golden button he'd never even noticed before sitting adjacent from the console's monitor.

"Amy, tell him he's wrong!" Varrissa pleaded sternly.

Amy raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not getting involved," Amy said quickly, raising a brow as she noticed a very _obvious _wire that had seemed to have fallen loose from below the console. Walking nonchalantly towards the stairs, whistling faintly, she eyed the contraption once more. "But if I _were _to say something." Amy's eyes moved over to the wires, blinking a few times as if to catch the attention of one of the pair.

Big mistake.

The Doctor and Varrissa eyed the wire at the same instant, mouths shooting open as their bodies blurred in a desperate attempt to reach the wire first.

"MINE!" their voices echoed throughout the ship.

Amy couldn't help but laugh. Ever since the Doctor had found Varrissa, the darkness within his eyes had shifted somewhat... the weight on his shoulders turning into just a simple nuisance. He and Varrissa tackled each other playfully for the wire before Varrissa grabbed the Doctor's famous goggles from the floor and placed them on her head. The Doctor rolled his eyes, snapping the goggles gently against her face before withdrawing his sonic screwdriver.

Varrissa pouted, "Why did you have to confiscate my sonic screwdriver?"

"because," the Doctor grinned, tapping his daughter on the forehead with his own sonic device before attending to the wire; "you tried to create a sonic disturbance in a _church._"

Varrissa shrugged, looking away from her father awkwardly. "It wasn't a big deal." She smirked.

Amy laughed sarcastically, half sliding down the stairs to join the two bickerers, "I seem to remember a crowd of angry bird people-"

"-Falcrania Amelia," the Doctor interjected quickly, slipping the sonic effortlessly into his tweed pocket.

Amy rolled her eyes, crouching on the floor beside Varrissa; "right... those guys, chasing after us for a good hour before we found the TARDIS."

Varrissa bit her lip expectantly, "it's not my fault they worship a giant vulture... y'know I was just trying to get the same frequency as a vulture's squawk..."

"You broke a window!" Rory yelled from the hallway where he'd previously been wandering, jogging over towards the conversation.

Varrissa rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "actually there were three... two got knocked out in the basement from this really _badly _placed..."

"Varrissa." The Doctor scolded sternly, his deep green eyes piercing holes into his daughter's hearts. Varrissa slumped against her father, sighing dramatically. "Well I did pay for everything..."

"Using the credit card the Doctor got us!" Amy added sharply, folding her arms, "You used up the money I was going to use for this really nice bag..."

The Doctor clapped his hands together, startling Amy enough to fall into Rory's already-prepared outstretched arms. "Plenty of other Planets about." The Doctor grinned, helping his daughter to her feet. "Why don't we check one of them out?"

Amy pouted mockingly, "only the one?" she joked, grabbing Rory's arm as they followed the Doctor and Varrissa back to the main stage of the console room.

After some minor adjustments and a large session of slapping away eager hands from dangerous levers, the Doctor clapped his hands together once more, running around the console in a clockwise fashion, adjusting levers and pressing buttons. "Right, what about Leprina; a planet with actual jewel encrusted grass and two headed donkeys, amazing creatures... but stay clear of the left head; that one always bites..." The Doctor rambled as he made a few more last minute adjustments to his ship.

"Don't forget the _brilliant _market open on Saturdays, where they sell the finest craftsmanship's this side of the Galaxy!" Varrissa grinned, adding a few tweaks to the console herself here and there. It wasn't that she didn't know how to drive the TARDIS – being a child of the TARDIS had its perks of course – but her overactive, childish curiosity got the better of her almost always. Anything she didn't recognize off the top of her head would be immediately tested... whether it was the mustard dispenser or the self destruct settings, (which needless to say had been accidently set off at least four times since the previous day.)

"Does this mean I can buy something decent?" Amy asked, pursing her lips.

"Yes!" The Doctor and Varrissa answered together.

"How can the grass _actually _be made of jewels?" Rory asked slowly, raising a brow.

"Jewel _encrusted, _there's a difference Rory, pay attention." The Doctor grinned, rolling his eyes;_ "_it doesn't hurt to stand on _and _almost all of the jewels are edible!"

"You can eat the jewels?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't recommend it though!" Varrissa added, her head popping out from around the other side of the console; "some of them are very bitter and the yellow ones make your skin go purple for three solid days!"

"And how would you know that?" the Doctor asked, running around the TARDIS console to meet Varrissa at the centre. Varrissa laughed, patting her father's shoulder; "oh father, the things you don't know about me." She grinned playfully, turning back to her grandparents. "So... Leprina then?"

"They don't _just _sell handbags right?" Rory asked quickly, slumping against his wife, "because that Planet was really..."

"Nothing like Sevon Seven, don't worry." The Doctor dismissed with a wave of his hand, turning back towards the console as everyone joined him.

The console rose and fell, the whirs and whines of the engines leaving a warm place in everyone's hearts. As the machine came to a halt, the Doctor and Varrissa grabbed each other's hands, running to the front doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..." Varrissa beamed, pushing the door wide open with her free hand.

And as if on cue, everyone's face fell.

Varrissa looked head on into a deep green luscious forest which was defiantly _not _Leprina.

Varrissa sighed, falling back into her father. "Not _again!_"

**Dun dah dun dun dah dun dun dah dun daaa dun dah dun dun da dun dun da dun duh duh duh oooooooo eee ooooooooooo weeeee oooo ooooooo xD Lol... ANYWHO, hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW. ;'D And keep me smilin' ^^ xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooo! YES, this is actually FINALLY the start of the new adventures with the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Varrissa. Of course with later stories there'll be some other added characters and I know someone (you know who you are) requested an OC added in... I may be able to pull a few strings, we'll see. :) Haha. Anywho I hope you enjoy this, it's a little rushed but I really want to write a lot this week what with it being half term. We'll see. Also, just because... I may change the description to this story to try and draw in a few extra readers xD So don't freak out if the description suddenly changes... It's the SAME story! :3 Anyways, hope you enjoy, I don't own Doctor Who blah-dee-blah-dee-blah and FAREWELL.  
><strong>

_Chapter 16_

"This is becoming a thing for us isn't it?" Rory groaned, leaning against the wall of the TARDIS in an annoyed fashion.

Varrissa sniffed the air attentively... smelt of wet grass, earth and wildlife. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. The wind blew into her face, casually lifting a few strands of her hair around her body, tickling the crook of her neck. Still; nothing strange.

Varrissa sighed heavily, leaning back against the TARDIS doors. She shrugged, wiping a hand across her face casually. "I don't get it." She caved, folding her arms with a furrowed brow; "this Planet doesn't scream bloodshed... what could poss- oh..."

The Doctor peered out, eyes fixated on the small circular space that the TARDIS had landed in an otherwise desolate area of wildlife. He rubbed his face, stepping out and sniffing the air. "Jungle... but there's a smell to this place... a real smelly smell that I can't put my finger on..."

Varrissa licked the tip of her index finger in concentration; "I smell it too... is it weld grass?"

"No," the Doctor dismissed, spinning on the spot whilst extracting his sonic from his pocket. Moments later he was scanning the trees, the sky... the floor. Anything out of the ordinary would be found, he was sure of it.

"It's like Earth," Amy noted as she stepped out from the blue time machine, "is it Earth?"

"No," the Doctor half acknowledged, sonic still firmly in his grasp, "if it were Earth... the air would be thicker."

"Thicker?" Rory asked as he wrapped an encouraging arm around his wife who leant into the touch acceptingly.

"Yeah, Earth's more polluted than this... in fact with all this wildlife about, the air is just so..." Varrissa took in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly; "cleaner..." she sighed with a grin, putting her arms behind her back as she strode over to her father; "found anything?"

The Doctor slid his sonic back into his pocket and shrugged, "nothing... the trees are real; the forest is _real... _I can't see why the TARDIS took us here." The Doctor moved over to his prized possession, stroking the box's doors admiringly; "what is it girl?" he asked calmly. The TARDIS didn't reply.

Suddenly, a branch to the furthest right of Varrissa's body moved the opposite direction from all the other 's face fell, her arm lifting out towards the strange movement slowly. "Please be something cute..." Varrissa whispered under her breath, grabbing the branch hard and yanking it back from the rest of the tree.

Varrissa's arms instantly shot into the air in surrender as a large, thick wooden stick rammed straight into her diaphragm. Struggling not to choke on her own breath, Varrissa spoke, "Doctor..." she gasped.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory turned around at the exact same moment, joining the wooden stick's line of fire. They all backed up steadily, each companion thinking up a logical creature to be on the end of the stick in question.

Varrissa licked her upper lip, standing on her tip toes and leaning forwards as if that would make the situation clearer, the stick simply leant further into her torso.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The wet soil accompanied by leaves and plants allowed small noises to waver into the ears of the companions. Only Varrissa and the Doctor caught on to why they sounded lighter than an average creature's footsteps.

_Light... barefoot... female..._

And then all was clear. Amy and Rory gaped at the sight before them; the Doctor couldn't help but grin warmly. Varrissa simply crouched down as if it were second nature.

_Child._

The girl looked only around the age of six or seven, barely reaching up to Varrissa's shoulder in height. Her face was smeared in dirt, her beige dress tattered and torn. Her blonde locks were thick and matted, reaching almost all the way down to her knees. And her eyes...

Wide, deep chocolate pools of mixed emotions. The child didn't speak; she simply pursed her lips, prodding Varrissa once more with the stick.

"Hey there," Varrissa greeted, grabbing the agitating device and directing it away from her face, "who are you?"

The girl shook her head sternly, pushing the stick back to its original position.

"She looks human..." Rory said quietly.

"Probably is, you humans spread around anywhere you can take... breeding like rabbits." The Doctor muttered before cutting into the awkward stare off Varrissa was having with the new stranger to their group. "My name's the Doctor... we're here to help," the Doctor said earnestly, crouching down also, staring into the child's wide chocolate gaze.

It took a few moments, as if the child was registering what the Doctor was saying, verifying it to be true; but soon the girl loosened her grip on the stick, nodding her small head as she lifted her free arm and beckoned the group to follow her.

Amy quickly ran up to the Doctor's side, "how did you do that?" she whispered.

"People skills!" the Doctor grinned childishly.

"Usually staring at a child with nine hundred and nine year old eyes tends to do the job just as well though," Varrissa grinned, pushing her hands into her jacket pockets; "I mean who wouldn't trust someone like you?"

Rory rolled his eyes, "obviously you haven't been around the Doctor long enough to know how wrong you are."

Varrissa's smile fell ever so slightly. That was something she'd never considered before... this was her first proper time travelling with the Doctor; did this mean he had a past she didn't know of? What did it entail? How little did she know about her father?

The child led the way through thick bushes and narrow pathways. The further they walked, the harder it seemed to get through the bushes without catching themselves on particularly pointy thorns. Amy groaned the third time her jacket got caught on a thorn, tugging it angrily before the fabric loosened and fiercely snapped back into her side.

"Okay!" Amy growled, forcing her hands into small agitated fists, "how much further?"

"We could ask our guide here." Varrissa grinned sarcastically, raising a finger in mocked shock, "Oh wait, that's right. She _can't _talk!"

"Of course she can talk!" The Doctor grinned, wrapping an arm around Varrissa's tense shoulders. Rory attempted to do the same to his wife, but simply received a bitter stare. Sometimes, Amy liked to keep her distance. Especially when angry and tired, which _never_ mixed.

"Then why doesn't she?" Rory asked, exasperated and equally as tired as his wife.

The Doctor shrugged, "physically her vocals are fine, she mustn't be talking for a reason... usually it's because of trauma; or maybe-"

"Maybe she was instructed." Varrissa eyes lit up as she looked towards the Doctor, "what kind of people would instruct a child not to speak?"

"The protective kind?" Amy tried, grinning slightly as she caught up with the large strides that the Doctor and Varrissa were putting across to keep up with the very fast child ahead. The child was expertly placing branches aside with her large stick and every now and then she'd pause, look to the ground, pick up something unrecognizable to any of the group's eyes and carry on as if nothing had occurred. Needless to say, the Doctor was curious.

"Actually... I think I know where we are..." the Doctor informed after a few moments of silence.

"So... where are we?" Amy asked.

"I think we're on Nurvok, a Planet known for its wide stretch of forests, in _fact _theoretically the whole planet is just one forest, but when humans cultivated it, they took down a large section of it for their own towns and villages... even cities."

Amy and Rory both looked at each other, "I don't see any cities." Rory whispered to Amy who pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing, "Yeah, where are these cities and towns then?" Amy added loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"We're getting there..." Varrissa called, turning on her heels and walking backwards as to include Amy and Rory in the conversation; "we landed in the South, not many towns in the South... they gave that place up for the animals... but we're heading further North, if my calculations are correct." Varrissa vacantly sniffed the air, spinning in aimless circles as she carried on following her father, "then there _shouldn't _be much further to go."

Just as the final words left Varrissa's lips, she was grabbed quickly by the Doctor as the child abruptly came to a stop in front. She turned on her heels to face the four strangers, grunted slightly and pointed her stick towards the right. Amy rose a brow, biting her lip. Rory shrugged as she looked at him in utter bewilderment. The couple then decided upon looking to the Doctor for a translation.

The Doctor grinned, "why thank you," he said to the child, nodding as he turned towards the couple. "I think she wants us to go that way," he said, pointing towards the _very _narrow pathway almost hidden from plain sight to the right.

Varrissa's eyes widened, "there's going to be thorn bushes aren't there?"

The Doctor shrugged, rubbing his hands together, "only one way to find out, eh?"

Amy frowned, shoving her husband in front of her, "you go first!" she insisted with a wary smile. Rory rolled his eyes, taking his place in front of Amy and just behind Varrissa.

The pathway was painful to say the least, but short. Very short. It soon became clear to all four companions that their destination wasn't a town, village or city after all.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of pushing and shoving and unattractive yelps emanating from Amy's lips where her arms got caught on thorn bushes, the group came to a small circular clearing guarded by looming trees all around. Dotted around the trees were three large beige tents and in the direct centre was a large blazing man-made fire, spitting bits of ash from left right and centre. Each companion rose a brow, looking towards the Doctor for an explanation which sadly didn't come. Instead, a very angry tan woman dressed in torn jeans and a white T-shirt appeared from the middle tent, completely ignoring the four strangers and instead ran past them towards the young blonde child. "Where have you been?" the woman practically yelled, grabbing the child's wrist as she pulled the wailing blonde into the centre of the campsite.

The child simply looked at the woman, equally as filthy with matted blonde hair accompanied with fragments of blue from the colourful braids that seemed to decorate her head, she was thin and her bare arms and feet were dirt encrusted and raw from the many bushes she'd been cut by. The child didn't speak, but the woman certainly reacted. "You've been _where?_" she hissed, pointing an accusing finger towards the Doctor without even looking in his direction, "you can't just go around picking up strangers, especially not in _those _lands. They are forbidden you hear?"

Each companion flinched slightly as the woman slapped the child clean across the face. The child blinked in shock, her small mouth opening with a studded whimper before she skidded across the dirt as she ran into the middle tent, disappearing from within.

The woman turned her anger on the four strangers standing dumbfounded by the only entrance to the campsite. She gritted her teeth, storming over to the four. "So who're you then? What you doing in these forests? You ain't from Foll are ya?"

The Doctor leaned back slightly, whispering beyond the comprehension of the angered woman to acknowledge all his companions, "Foll is the nearest town from here," he informed before quickly taking a step closer to the woman who stepped back in response.

"My name's the Doctor; we came because we heard there was a spot of trouble going on around here."

The woman laughed sarcastically folding her arms with a mental move of dismissal, "you came 'ere two years too late mate." And with that, the woman moved back to the fire, grabbing a small log from beside it and throwing it into the blazing flames with ease.

"And when you say that... what kind of trouble do you mean exactly?" Varrissa asked curiously, sniffing the air once more, "can you smell it stronger here?" She asked quickly towards the Doctor. The Doctor nodded sternly, his face etched into the look of the oncoming storm.

The woman scoffed, turning back towards the companions, acknowledging them only slightly, "kids go missin' from Foll, didn't ya know that?" when she received blank stares she rolled her eyes, "fat lot of good you are if you didn't even know that!"

"And when you say missing..." Amy began, but was cut off when the woman sighed with disapproval for their lack of knowledge.

"As in they disappear... no more, y'know the stories. Kids go in the woods and they don't come back. They says they go towards the South... no one knows why. Parents tell 'em not to do it but they still go, like hypnotized monkeys they are!"

The Doctor's eyes flashed, just for an instant. Varrissa caught it. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "What about your child?" the Doctor asked, grinning slightly as the woman stiffened on response; "I am assuming she _is_ your child?"

The woman bit her lip, "yeah, the kid's mine. But she ain't like the others. She don't talk, not to me not to anyone. She cries und screams und that's it."

"But you knew what she was saying..." Varrissa said slowly, raising a finger with new found knowledge, "you knew where'd she'd been!"

The woman walked directly up to Varrissa, narrowing her eyes and grabbing her by the shoulders; "so what if I did? It ain't your business. You'd be lucky to last 'ere more than two days though I'm tellin' ya. Kids your age always ends up disappearing."

The Doctor took Varrissa's shoulder as the woman instantly let up. The Doctor didn't need to use words to express his rage for the woman dare touching or _insulting _his child.

"Your daughter's a telepath isn't she?" the Doctor didn't raise his voice, his tone neutral, but it was enough to make the woman slump, almost in defeat.

"She talks to people in their minds, yeah." The woman spoke quickly, walking towards the tent, "_Please _don't tell no one, I ain't proud of it."

"A telepath? A real telepath?" Amy and Rory looked at each other in amazement. "Why aren't you proud? If I had a telepath-" but Amy finished her sentence there. The Doctor told Amy and Rory the magnificent benefits of being a Time Lord and though River was only _human plus _Amy could very well sense that River could do things that no other human could.

"People don't take too kindly to telepaths 'ere," the woman muttered, adding another log into the fire just to keep away from the stares of the three strangers and the _Doctor._

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "humans, always so close-minded." He sighed, walking around the outside of the fire to stand on the opposite side from the woman. "So... you, at a guess are people trying to get away from the things taking children?"

The woman shrugged, "if they're things then yeah."

The Doctor's eyes moved over to the three tents, "you're not alone though, three large tents each able to house at least three people. How many of you are there? Seven, eight?"

"'Round six, people... they come and go." The woman sighed, "we've had kids 'round 'ere before, others before Crystal." The woman's eyes darted towards the middle tent. The Doctor nodded, allowing her to proceed. "Some of them disappear, jus' the same. We dunno what to do, we thought gettin' away from the town'd help but it hasn't."

The Doctor smiled sympathetically. For the first time in a long time he could actually relate to this poor woman and her mute child. He nodded acceptingly of her. "Tell me more about Foll." He smiled, "I think I can help you."

**Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it, I really do! A new chapter will come ASAP. :D Wuv 'oo arwl. :3 Bwye!x**


	17. Chapter 17

**W-O-W It's honestly been MONTHS since I've posted a new chapter of this story and I didn't even know whether to continue, but I've had a lot of new ideas for this thing so... please don't hate me.**

**o_o ...Guys? ..No, please... put down the pitch forks! . Okay, okay, not the face!**

** _o Heh... on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The woman guided everyone to the fire where they all sat in silence for a brief moment. Amy licked her lips as she looked towards Rory and gave his hand a tight squeeze. Amy in all honestly hadn't been in a position like this before. This adventure concerned the disappearances of _children. _It made her wonder truly how dangerous the Universe really was.

_So that's it then?_

Amy shivered slightly as she remembered her first adventure with the Doctor, her first venture into the future to Starship UK.

_You don't interfere with the business of other people unless there are children crying._

She still remembered that goofy grin as he had replied, _yes._

Something told her that this would involve more than just children _crying, _but she didn't dare say anything about it. Not when she saw Varrissa sitting with her chin resting against her knees directly next to the Doctor. The Doctor had a child to worry about this time. _Amy _had a child to worry about this time. Amy and Rory's grandchild… Varrissa. Oh God.

"So when did children start to disappear then?" The Doctor asked, breaking Amy's internal thoughts. Amy glanced towards Rory who gave her a small smile before directing his attention back to the scruffy woman sat opposite. She grimaced slightly, but spoke nonetheless, "'bout two years ago I'd say." She thought about it, but then nodded as if to approve her own words, "yeah, two years ago. This first kid went missin'. Fiona."

"And how many children have disappeared since?" The Doctor asked, he remained with a neutral tone. This woman wasn't the most trustworthy and right now he wanted to remain at a professional level with her, especially after she had more or less threatened Varrissa.

The woman paused a moment to do some calculations before glancing back to the Doctor with a tight smile, "'bout twenty four, one kid every month, und guess what?" The woman nodded to nothing in particular, "month number twenty five is comin' up."

The Doctor frowned, "and they walk off? Nothing else, they just disappear?"

The woman shrugged, "yeah. Is this all you're gonna ask, 'cause I gotta gather wood for the night and-"

The Doctor stood up, refusing to even acknowledge the fact that the woman was still talking.

"Oi!" the woman growled, "where you goin'?"

"You," the Doctor pointed to the fuming blonde, "obviously have no idea what's going on."

"Well 'course I don't-"

The Doctor cut her off, "But someone here does."

Amy and Rory looked about themselves, almost certain the answer would appear in front of them. Varrissa only followed for a few moments before she remembered the little girl in the tent.

"Crystal." Varrissa said brightly.

The Doctor snapped his fingers towards his daughter with a congratulatory smirk.

"Of course," Rory said sarcastically.

Amy smiled and hit him playfully on the arm, "of course!" she repeated a little more enthusiastically before she paused and frowned slightly, "no wait, not getting it, why would _she _know more?"

"Dunno." The Doctor smiled, almost excited with the fact that he wasn't yet piecing together the puzzle, "but, she's a telepath, she might see things, and the rocks."

"Rocks?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"She was picking rocks up," Varrissa realised, looking over towards her grandparents, "But maybe she just collects them…"

"Maybes are good enough to follow up on," the Doctor grinned, grabbing Varrissa's forearm who grabbed Amy's who grabbed Rory's as they all were tugged along by the Doctor towards the centre tent where Crystal had disappeared into a few minutes beforehand.

"Hello, don't mind us, may we come in?" The Doctor asked, rapping on the tent a few times as if it was a door. The shadow of Crystal was barely visible from within, but the Doctor could hear her shallow breathing. She was frightened. Frightened of her mother and frightened of the people outside her home. "We just want to ask you a few questions, nothing scary about a few questions is there?" the Doctor smiled through the tent, though he doubted the child could see. Still, after a few seconds, the sound of a zip being pulling hung through the air as the tent door opened outwards. Crystal's face was dirty and striped where her tears had fallen. She looked to the Doctor unsurely. "Crystal," the Doctor said, talking to her calmly, "You've got a special gift, do you know that?"

Crystal didn't reply, but instead shook her head ever so slightly.

The Doctor grinned, "oh, it's a very special gift, isn't it?" he looked towards his family for support.

Varrissa's eyes flashed, "an amazing gift," she added.

"Oh, so amazing," Amy smiled, her emerald eyes shimmering towards the girl, even Rory joined in, repeating his wife's words. Crystal barely even smiled, she just looked down towards the floor of the tent.

"I have a special gift too." The Doctor said. That caught Crystal's attention as she immediately looked back up at the ancient Time Lord; "I want to see what you've experienced Crystal, so I can help you." He motioned behind him where his companions were knelt, "so we can all help you."

Crystal pursed her lips.

"There's one way I can do that and one way only, using my gift." Slowly but surely, the Doctor took Crystal's head in his hands, placing his palms against the sides of her temples; "open your mind, Crystal. If you want us to help stop the children from disappearing, open your mind, anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a big wooden door."

"Because nothing is harder to open for the Doctor than wood," Varrissa added, her eyes shimmering as she remembered the one flaw of his sonic device, a flaw she had managed to fix in hers, except hers was still confiscated for that one _tiny _sonic disruption…

But this wasn't the time. Crystal closed her eyes and lent her forehead against the Doctor's as they both stayed there, completely still.

"What's happening?" Amy asked, pursing her lips as she watched the two.

Varrissa lowered her voice, "the Doctor is reading her mind, taking out bits and bobs of memories to look at so he can see what she has seen." Varrissa smirked slightly, "it's a great trick to do at parties," she added mischievously.

"Yes, very interesting," the Doctor observed, his eyes still closed.

"What do you see?" Rory asked, trying to get closer to the two.

The Doctor nodded to himself as he let go of Crystal, "you have a very interesting little mind don't you Crystal?"

Crystal only blinked in response but Amy could have sworn she detected a slight blush on the girl's cheeks.

"So what was it?" Rory asked again.

"Children, all of them young, all of them female." The Doctor said, thinking back to what he had seen, "Fiona, Isabelle, Ruby, Julia… and that's just naming a few."

Varrissa rolled her eyes, "quit showing off and expand."

The Doctor turned his head to face his daughter, "didn't you hear what I said?"

"Female," Amy said, her eyes widening, "they were all girls?"

"That narrows it down," Varrissa sighed as she leant back against her grandmother, "what else?"

"I'm not sure, from Crystal's perspective they were…" the Doctor opened his mouth in an attempt to express what he saw. He looked to Crystal who only blinked once more.

"Sad…" the Doctor said, locking gazes with Crystal, "Alone…"

"So all the girls were alone?" Amy asked, saying the words aloud to make sense of them, "well that would explain why they'd disappear; it doesn't exactly mean that there's an alien involved."

"But there's something more…" the Doctor said, standing up as he exited the tent. He knocked on his head a few times as he paced from left to right, "something that I'm missing!"

Varrissa frowned, "girls disappearing, girls that are alone in the world… hang on." She squinted a moment, thinking back, "why does that ring a bell?"

The Doctor suddenly snapped his fingers, "the rocks!"

Amy and Rory frowned as they looked to Varrissa for an explanation, but she simply shrugged, just as lost as her grandparents.

"What's so special about Crystal's rocks?" Varrissa asked.

"Crystal," the Doctor knelt down once more to face Crystal's wide eyed stare. She pursed her lips and nodded in recognition. She disappeared into the tent for a few moments before she returned with a fistful of rocks. She held out three on her right palm and smiled.

The Doctor picked them up and handed them to each of his companions, "okay, look at these rocks. Every detail, see everything."

Amy lifted it in front of her face and squinted, completely confused. Rory looked over to his wife's rock as if for some reason it would hold more answers than his own. Varrissa sniffed the rock attentively before drawing her tongue across its surface. "It tastes… weird." Varrissa said, sticking her tongue out in mild disgust.

"And?" the Doctor asked, his eyes glistening with the need for someone to expand.

Amy looked at the rock, "I don't know it's…" she paused, "wait."

Rory blinked in shock as he clocked on at the exact same moment, "whoa, what was that?"

"What was what?" Varrissa asked impatiently, staring at her rock in hopes that it would do whatever theirs had.

"It's… it's all sparkly, like in the right light," Amy held the rock up to clarify; "it looks like pieces of purple glitter."

"Not glitter," Varrissa said suddenly as she snatched the rock from Amy's hand. She smiled brightly as she noticed it too, "it's fungus… oh I forget the name but I remember these rocks, in the right weather conditions they grow this weird kind of fungus that glitters."

"Yes!" the Doctor clapped his hands together, "The right weather conditions being rain," he tapped his daughter playfully on the nose before handing back all the rocks to Crystal. His eyes darted around the area, "but look around."

"No rain." Amy said, looking into the sky.

"Dry as a bone," Varrissa continued as she stroked the dry dirt and grass beneath.

"But these rocks didn't come from here, did they?" the Doctor said, returning his attention to Crystal.

Crystal shook her head.

"Then where did they come from?" The Doctor asked, his smile returning, "don't be afraid to tell us. We're here to help, we won't tell on you." He glanced back to Crystal's mother who was happily ignoring her 'guests.'

Crystal pursed her lips as she looked towards her mother, the fear in her eyes returning.

_The South._

"Ah!" Amy shot up from where she was knelt as she held her head. Rory blinked in confusion as he rubbed at his ear, testing it.

Varrissa let out a shocked laugh, "cool." She said, "Only mum's ever done that mind thing on me and never from a distance."

The Doctor grinned, "and did it rain in the south?"

Crystal nodded.

"It smelt of weld grass…" Varrissa said, hitting her head in frustration, "oh why didn't I see it before? Weld grass gives off a scent when it's wet."

"Right!" the Doctor clapped his hands suddenly as he pulled his daughter up from the floor, "Something is in the South of here, something that can disrupt the weather."

"Something that's only interested in little girl loners," Amy added with a roll of her eyes.

"But what would something want with little kids?" Rory asked, more to himself.

The Doctor's jaw tightened as he looked out into the jungle of the Planet they had landed on, "more reasons than you could imagine. Children have a spirit that's hard to come across in the Galaxy, they're pure."

As Amy and Rory listened to the Doctor's words, Varrissa's mind began to wander. She broke away from her family as she wandered towards the edge of the forest and looked out into the darkness of the looming trees. Something about this situation seemed familiar. Kids going missing, the weather changing inexplicably. It had happened before; she just couldn't place her finger on _when._

Varrissa smirked to herself, "the curse of a time traveller," she muttered, letting out a slow breath.

Suddenly, Varrissa stiffened as something moved out in between the trees. Just for a second, like a shadow. It sent a chill up her spine.

"Just an animal," she said to herself, but even as she said the words, she didn't believe them. Something was out there in the forests, something bad.

"Varrissa!" The Doctor called, pulling her out of her space-out. Varrissa turned on her heels and ran to her father's side.

The Doctor grinned, taking his daughter by the hand and wrapped his other arm around Amy and Rory, "come along Ponds," the Doctor smiled with a flash in his eyes, "we're going into the City."


End file.
